


Dealing with the affections of a demon dorito

by BiLLPines34401



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Blood, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I reallly want to kill this oc, Killing, M/M, No Smut, Relationship Issues, Shounen-ai, Stanley being really stupid, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiLLPines34401/pseuds/BiLLPines34401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel pines thought they'd be staying in California after their parents moved away,but it when Dipper get's a phone call from Grunkle Ford about wanting to write journals '4' and '5',Dipper decides he wants to go visit for awhile.Will Mabel let her brother drag her back to the mystery shack?Will Dippers past demons come back to haunt him?Was that last question literal? READ AND FIND OUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. California storm

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like goriness with a touch of fluff,because that's basically what this is! I mean if this is gonna have demons in it,there's gonna be blood.(And if this goes well it won't be my own,haha!)So sit back,relax and read this fluffiness that will be the death of me.

> It had been a particularly rainy day in California,and Dipper and his sister Mabel sat in front of the window with their warm beverages in hand,Mabel having hot choclate in her favorite pink rainbow kitten mug,and Dipper having a cup of coffee in a white and blue polka dotted mug,wich wasn't exactly his favorite,but it was the last one left. "Dipper,why do you think it's been storming so much lately?And why am I getting a headache?"Mabel asked,kicking her feet while sipping on her hot chocolate then looking out the window once more. "One,In order for it to _rain_ , the air must be saturated: The relative humidity must be 100 percent, or very close to it.And two,it's because of the Barometric pressure from the weather."Dipper explained,pushing his reading glasses up and lightning glinted in it's lens.

"Ew,your big nerd words make my brain hurt even worse,Broseph.Boop."She said,then poking her brother's nose.Agitated by his sister's imaturity,Dipper pushed her hand away and stood up."I'm going to get more coffee,I'll be right back."Dipper then turned before his sister grabbed his wrist with a serious look on her face."Dipper!Never say that!A serial killer could jump out and get you!"Mabel said,then broke out in a laughing fit when she saw her brother share a serious expression for a moment.

He tugged away from his sister and trudged to the kitchen,hoping one day his sister would grow up.Afterall,she was about to be twenty years old,just like himself.And his sister acted the same as she did eight years ago,and her imaturity made her brother worry. _'I wonder how She'll do on her-_ the telephone's pesistant chiming made Dipper shake off any negative thoughts as he approached it."H-hello?Who is this?"Dipper mentally cursed at his stuttering and his voice cracking,thinking the person on the other line would hang up.

"Is that you Dipper?Why am I even asking,I can recognise you wimpy voice anywhere."Grunkle Stan said,great now he had to talk to him."Stan,What do you want?Call me just to make fun of me or something?If so,I'm just gonna hang-" "Wait kid,geez.You didn't even give me the time to talk,you haven't changed a bit though."He said,making Dipper roll his eyes and groan."Alright,I'll just go ahead and cut to the chase.You remember the journals,right?" Stan asked,lowering his voice."No,I'd just forget about the very journal that saved my ass every time I got myself into trouble with goblins or harpies."Dipper said sarcastically,considering to hang up."Watch it kiddo,I may be old but I could still kick your ass."Stan said in a serious tone,making Dipper sweat.

"Hah,I'm kiddin.But anyway...Ford wants you to come back to this cruddy little town and work on another  journal or something,maybe whole other set or whatever.So do you and Mabel-"YES!I mean,yeah sure whatever."Dipper tried to stay calm,but he was wanting to go back for awhile.And afterall,it had been six years since their last visit,back when they were fifteen."Alright then,I'll leave you two to pack your things or whatever you need to do.See ya tomorrow!"He said,then Dipper heard the phone beep,indicating that he had hung up."YES!YES,YES,YES!"Dipper cheered from the kitchen,making his sister curious as she entered."What's up dipping sauce,you finally get a girlfriend?!"Mabel asked enthusiastically,and her brother shook his head.

"Grunkle Ford plans on writing another series of journals and he asked me to help write them,isn't that great?!"Dipper said,shaking his sister by her shoulders.But Mabel frowned,making Dipper let go."I guess your going without me,huh?"She asked,but Dipper hugged her."Of course not Mabel,Stan asked me if you wanted to come with me.So..Mystery twins?"Dipper asked,and Mabel squealed and picked up her brother in a squeeze hug."Mystery twins!Now let's get ready to go,Lil Dipper."Mabel said,then dropped her annoyed twin on the tile floor.After picking himself off the ground,Dipper went to his bedroom and started packing clothes,money and whatever else they'd need for however long they might stay.And try as they might,it was hard to focus when they were too busy talking about everything they missed in about good ol' Gravity falls.

They talked about everything from their memories of defeating Bill in the mindscape,to freeing Rumble Mcskirmish,then changing the topic to whether they should drive for ten hours,or go by plane for an hour and 41 minutes."Bro,bro.I think it's obvi we should take the plane."Mabel said,and Dipper nodded in agreement.After searching for a flight for an hour or so,Dipper found a flight that left at eight o'clock.So the two decided to order pizza and continued talking about how excited they were until the pizza arrived,but something seemed off about the delivery boy. He was acting funny and decided to give them their pizza for free,which made the twins confused but they excepted it anyway.

"Maybe he gave us the free pizza because he thought you were pretty."Dipper said,chuckling at his blu shing sister who then threw napkins at him."Maybe he thought you were pretty dipdip!Haha!"Mabel said,poking her brother who was now red as a beet.The two of them made fun of the idiot of a delivery boy for awhile until they finished eating,making jokes like how he thought both of them were cute,causing Mabel to  laugh so hard that soda spewed out her nose.After dinner Mabel had pizza sauce on her nose,in her hair and even in her eyebrows.So the two of them went to their bathrooms and cleaned up,brushed their teeth and changed their clothes.As Dipper walked past Mabel's bathroom he chuckled at her wiping sauce out of her hair.

"Remember Mabel,our flight leaves early tomorrow and we need to get some sleep."Dipper said,Mabel saluted him then said."Eye,captain dipdip.I shall follow your orders as requested!"making her brother roll his eyes as he walked away.But something felt off,of couse Dipper was excited about going back to Gravity falls,he just could shake the feeling he was being followed as he walked down the dark hallway that led to his room.CRASH!Dipper spun around quickly as his heart rate sped up,only to see a vase that was on the edge of the table had fallen.Sighing in releif,he then walked over to the glass shards,swept them up,and dumped them in the garbage.After wiping sweat off his forehead,he noticed the room's temperature dropped and decided it was time to get in his nice warm bed,shaking off the weird feeling of another presence and dissmissed it as just him being tired and paranoid.But he was in fact,very wrong.


	2. An unwelcomed guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was staying with some family for a couple of days and there was no wifi. :'( So I plan on posting 2 chapters today to make up for it, I hated how I left you all in suspense, but that ends now!

Dipper woke the next morning feeling more elated than yesterday, and before he could even get out of bed, Mabel busted into his room and jumped on top of him.

" Time to wake up Dipper!" She yelled, then poked his face continuously until he shoved her off the bed. She pouted when Dipper started laughing at her.

"I was already awake, Stupid."Dipper said jokingly, making his sister's pouty face turn into an angry pout.

"No. Your the stupid one, stupid face!" Mabel said, then throwing a pillow at her brother laughing as he fell backwards.But Dipper had just remembered something.

"Hey Mabel?"He said to get her attention.

" What's up broseph?" She asked, then looking directly at her brother.

 " Last night,I got this really weird feeling-"

"Broseph,we gotta get ready to go. but we can talk later,ok?" Mabel said, interupting her brother,then darting out of his room. Dipper got up off the floor and grabbed his outfit off his dresser,then changing into a pair of skinny jeans and white tee with a blue pine tree on it with his signature blue and white hat.

" Looking good Dipper, looking good." Dipper said to himself as he looked in the mirror.

"I'll say Pine tree, you do look pretty spiffy." Dipper heard someone say and quickly spun around, only to see that there was no one there.

"B-Bill?!" Dipper exclaimed, then he heard the demon laugh. It was obvious now that Bill was here.

"If your wondering why you can't see me kid,it's because I'm in your head. I live in the mindscape,remember?" Bill said, and that made Dipper scowl.

"How did you get in my head, and why are you even here? I thought you were bound to Gravity falls?" Dipper asked, making then demon groan in annoyance.

"Geez Pine tree, I didn't come here to play twenty questions." Bill said back, only making Dipper angrier.

"What are you doing in my head Cipher?! Last time I checked, I didn't make any deals with you!" Dipper yelled,making the demon laugh.

"Relax kid, I just came here to check on you and shooting star. So what's up Pine tree?" Bill said casually, trying to seem friendly.But Dipper was never easy to convince, and Bill was highly aware of that.

"Just get out of my head and go back to where ever it is that you came from, I have more important stuff to do." Dipper said, his voice laced with agaitation.

"What good is that going to do, considering I'll just pop back up later.You are going to stay with your 'Not so great uncles' right? So I might as well just stick around." Bill said, loving how he made Dipper cringe in anger.

"How did you even find out where we live? And even then,how did you get here?" Dipper asked, the demon only chuckled in response.

"It had something to do with postcards to Stan and Ford, possesing a flight attendant and hitching a ride in a certain pizza delivery boy's head." Bill said, smiling as Dipper's eyes widened.

"So your the reason the delivery guy was acting weird?!" Dipper asked, fearing what Bill would say next.

"Yep."

"Oh,god.Di-Did you-DID YOU POISON OUR FOOD?!?!" Dipper asked, and Bill laughed hysterically.

"Yeah,totally. It should take affect in twelve hours or so."Bill said, laughing as Dipper gripped his own hair tightly.

"No,no,no,no,no! This can't be happening!"Dipper said, pacing in his room and having a panic attack.

"Gotcha! Do you really think I'd let you die like that? I mean, come on Pine tree.Can't I just do something nice and nothing be thought of it?" Bill said, but Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Please, the only time you'd do something 'nice' is to trick someone into a deal and I still remember you ruining my summer break, as well as my entire childhood." Dipper said, walking over to his bed and grabbing his bags.

"I wouldn't say entire childhood, more like half or so."Bill said, and Dipper lifted his bags and walked out of his bedroom.

" Oh really? Do you remember christmas eight years ago, when you decided to give me and Mabel nightmares about a Jack skelington putting our grunkle's severed heads in a present box?! I was only twelve Bill, twelve hfreaking years old! Mabel cried and I didn't sleep for a whole week!" Dipper said, and Bill laughed at the memory of the twins distress.

"Ok fine, I'm the demon who ruined Christmas for the Pines family, but it's not like you have other examples." Bill said, trying to deny what else he'd done.But unfortunately for him, Dipper was smart enough to prove him wrong yet again.

"I had a feeling something like this might happen." Dipper said, setting his bags down in the hall and went to his bedside table.He then opened a drawer and pulled out a book that had Bill Cipher on the cover, and the title was 'Reasons to never make a deal with Bill Cipher'.

"Oh, you missed me so much that you wrote a book about me? Now it's obvious you missed me, admit it.You did miss me!" Bill said, chuckling and Dipper's red face.

"This is a book about everything you've done to ruin our lives, Not so easy to forget when your as organized as me."Dipper said with pride, Bill rolled his eye at this.

"I wouldn't say organized, maybe obbsessive is the word your looking for,kid."Bill said, Dipper ignored him and opened the book. Bill was surpised to see whole pages of written documents and pictures of all the times he did something to ruin their childhood, from putting a snake in Stan's coffee to putting stag beetles in Dipper's hat, the demon had done it all. Practical jokes, to horrible life scarring nightmares, it was all in the book to never be forgotten about.

"Kid, why can't we just leave all this in the past, huh? I mean if I came here with ill will, don't you think I would have done something by now?" Bill said, but Dipper still wasn't convinced.

"I don't have time for this, Bill. I have a plane to catch." Dipper said, placing his book in his drawer, hopping off the bed and went down the hall to the bathroom.Ignoring the fact that Bill was still in his head, he brushed his hair and teeth, then looked in the mirror. He heard Bill whistle when he did, and rolled his eyes and proceeded to the kitchen, seeing Mabel set two plates of pancakes and bacon on the table.Both covered in mass amounts sprinkles, edible glitter and syrup.

"Have fun eating that, Pine tree. It looks like pixies were cooked into it." Bill said, disgust indignant in his voice. Dipper laughed and mentally agreed with that statement, then sat down and looked his food over before putting a piece in his mouth. He choked on how dry the food was and chugged his glass of milk, only to choke even harder and slam the glass down, hearing Bill chuckle at his dismay.

"What did you do to the milk?!" Dipper exclaimed, and Mabel shrugged.

"I just put sugar sprinkles in it to make it look pretty, maybe it was a bad idea..." Mabel said, and Dipper heard Bill's laugh get louder. Dipper ran to the kitchen and dumped his milk in the sink and grabbed the milk carton and chugged it down, after a few seconds he set the carton down and sighed.

" Sorry for nearly killing you with glitter , Dipdip."Mabel said, grinning at how funny it was.

"It's not the first time glitter nearly killed me, but I appreciate you making breakfast. Now let's get going, we have a plane to catch!" Dipper said with excitement, Mabel jumped up from her seat and ran upstairs to get her things.

"You forgetting something, pine tree? I'm still here~" Bill practically sang, making Dipper grumble as he walked upstairs.

" I know your still there, I'm trying to ignore it because not even you can ruin today, Cipher." Dipper said, his smile returning as he grabbed his bags, and headed to the front door.

"Even though it sickens me to say this, your smile is contagious. Happiness really is a disease." Bill said as Dipper set his bags down again.

"Hey Mabel, Our cab is here!" Dipper shouted.

" Okay! Keep your shirt on broseph!" Mabel said, then Dipper heard her running down the steps and saw just a purple and brown blur zoom past him. Dipper then picked up his bags once more, and speed walked to the cab parked infront of their house. The two of them tossed their bags in the trunk, hopped into the car, and smiled at one another in excitement and anticipation. After an half an hour they arrived to the airport, grabbed their things and waited for their plane to arrive. But the sudden silence surprised Dipper, wondering if Bill was still in his head.

'I guess Bill finally left. But why was he here in the first place? What if he plans on coming back? What if-'

"Dipper, Are you okay bro bro? You look as if you seen a ghost, or Robbie. Hah!" Mabel joked, puching her twin on the shoulder. Dipper nodded and assured his sister he was fine. At that moment they saw their plane land right outside, they then grabbed their things and ran as fast as they could until Mabel ran into someone full force.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to...." Mabel stopped babbling when she noticed how handsome this guy was. She jumped off of him and started blushing, and he chuckled.

" Don't worry about it, It's not everyday I get knocked down by cute girls like yourself." He said, making Mabel giggle and blush. Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes at him , knowing they'd miss their plane for sure.

" Ooh, a gentleman. And what might your name be?" Mabel asked, mentally praying she'd get his phone number. And even though Dipper wouldn't say this out loud, the guy was pretty attractive, with his red spiky hair, green eyes and some what muscular tone.

" My name is Troy, I was just visiting here and I'm about to head back to Gravity falls." He said, making Mabel squeal.

"Oh my gosh! We're about going to Gravity falls too! Would you like to sit with us?" Mabel asked, and Troy smiled.

" Sure, but I didn't get your name though." Troy said, Dipper eyed him warily making sure this guy was actually as nice as he seemed.

"Oh, silly me. My name's Mabel, And this is my bro Dipper." Mabel said, wrapping an arm around her twin.

"Dipper? Isn't that the name of-"

"Yeah, yeah. A constellation, I know." Dipper interupted, and walked by the two.

"Sorry, Dipper's really sensitive about his name because he used to get teased about it." Mabel said, as her and Troy walked a few steps behind Dipper. The two of them chatted and laughed from the walk to the plane, from the rest of the trip and Dipper put in his headphones to block out their annoying flirting and small talk. After what seemed like forever, the plane finally arrived to Gravity falls, Dipper sighed with relief and jumped out of his seat.

"Bye Troy, it was nice meeting you." Mabel said with dissapointment, and turned to walk away when Troy grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I want to give you something first." Troy said, he scribbled his phone number on a sheet of paper and handed it to her.

"Thank you! I'll call you later, Ok?!" Mabel said, waving to Troy as they walked up to the parking lot. Mabel and Dipper saw Stan's car pull up and their grunkle slowly got out.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed, Stan threw up his hands but it was already too late. His niece leaped onto him and he laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow. Anyway, Ford's waiting on me to bring you two back and to be honest, I missed you little runts around the shack." Stan said with a smile, then scratching the back of his head.

" What's the matter Dipper, Aren't you gonna give your old Grunkle a hug?" Stan said, giving Dipper a noogie.

"Okay, I give! I missed you too, old man." Dipper said, hugging Stan and squeezing tightly, making him weeze.

"Damn, not so much of a runt now. Are ya kiddo? Just like your ol' Grunkle!" Stan said with a chuckle, then ruffling his hair.

"Dibs on shotgun!" Mabel shouted as she lept up front, Dipper shrugged and climbed into the back, then Stan got in last. _'Well... It's good to be back_.'


	3. Bill ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give quick thanks to everyone who gave me kudos, and who even read this. More chapters will be posted soon, so read, relax, and SHIP BILLDIP!!!

It seemed like time had stopped except for the Pines family as they passed a sign that read. 'WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS!'

Dipper smiled as old memories of his summers here drifted into his mind, he sighed in content and leaned out the window to get a better look. But unfortunately didn't see the tree branch that reached towards the road.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Dipper exclaimed, his face now had a long scratch on his cheek.

Dipper pressed his hand to the scratch on his cheek, feeling his warm blood against his palm.

"Hey kid, Watch your mouth. I know I'm the last person you'd expect to say it, and to be honest swearing is great, but if Ford hears you talking like that. Oh man, you'll be in deep shit!" Stan said, looking in the rear view mirror at the annoyed twin.

"Seriously?! I'm 20 years old!" Dipper defended, but Stan furrowed his brow.

"Sorry Dipper, ain't my rules. Just know if I had things the way I wanted, I'd let you kids swear like there was no tomorrow. Hell, I'd even force Ford and Mabel to swear." Stan said with a smirk, and Mabel gave her grunkle an angry pout.

Dipper laughed, actually wondering what it would sound like if Mabel were to swear. ( He didn't have to imagine Ford swearing, because one time when he was twelve he heard him mutter a few curses when a time machine of his broke. )

It was silent for a moment until Stan cut the radio on and Stan sped up, making the twins yelp in surprise as they flopped around, each turn whipping them right to left. This continued for about five more minutes, then Stan slammed on the brakes, whipping them forward and causing them to whack their heads.

"We have arrived!" Stan said, pulling the keys out of the ignition and unlocking the trunk. He grabbed Mabel's bags and left Dipper to carry his own, still showing Dipper the same tough love he'd always given him.

"Oh gee, thanks for helping me get my stuff." Dipper muttered as his grunkle and Mabel went inside, then pulling his heavy bags out of the old trunk.

When suddenly his bags felt a little lighter, and they had some sort of a blue glow around them.

"I see you require some assistance, Pine tree."

Dipper spun around with wide eyes, seeing Bill Cipher tip his hat in a polite manner.

"Bill?!" Dipper shouted in surprise, making the demon chuckle.

"Suprised to see me in the real world, huh Pine tree?" Bill asked, twirling his cane around and using his magic to set the suitcases on the porch.

"How did- did you? Why is- but you-" Dipper stammered, trying to make logic of this. But anything that had to do with the dream demon was anything but logical, and that's what made Bill Cipher, Well... Bill Cipher.

"If your gonna ask questions, at least ask ones I understand, kid." Bill said, his eye squinting with amusement. Dipper stared the demon down, knowing if the demon left his sight, it wouldn't end too well.

"How are you out of the mindscape? I thought you couldn't leave unless you had a vessel." Dipper asked, scratching the short hairs on his chin.

"I'm a demon, I make deals and take souls and shit like that. And you expect me not to gain some sort of power by doing so? Geez, and I thought you were smart!" Bill said, knocking Dipper on the head with his cane.

But Dipper started to feel uneasy when the demon continued to stare, he shifted uncomfortably and backed away, only to have Bill grab his chin and tilt his head upward. Bill single eye stared right into Dipper's brown eyes and he floated there for a moment.

"Uh, yeah I gotta go." Dipper said, quirking a brow at the demon's strange behavior and walked towards the house.

"Hey Bill." Dipper said.

"Yes, Pine tree?"

"There's a spider on your hat." Dipper said, pointing to a daddy longlegs crawling across the brim of Bill's hat.

"AHHHHH! GET IT OFF! AHHHHHH!" Bill screamed and flashed a bright red, throwing his hat down then burnt the spider alive.

Dipper laughed at how silly it was for a demon such as Bill, to be scared of something as harmless as a daddy longlegs spider. Bill glared at him and engulfed himself in a bright blue light, vanishing right before Dipper's eyes.

"Hey Dipper! You coming inside or what?" Mabel asked as she walked downstairs, Dipper simply nodded in reply and ran inside with his bags in hand, trying to figure out how Bill was back.

As soon as Dipper had unpacked, he ran to the kitchen to see Grunkle Ford.

"Dipper! Good to see you again, how's the wife?" Ford asked, Dipper looked confused then his Grunkle laughed.

"I kid. But seriously, I bet you don't have a problem talking to girls now, huh?" Ford said, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Well actually Ford I-

"Dipper came out of the closet!" Mabel shouted, peeping her head into the room and grinned. Ford's eyes widened and Stan laughed, and Dipper's face got even redder.

"No wonder you had trouble with girls, not to offend or anything. But it does make sense." Stan said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Don't listen to him Dipper, he's not used to being open about you know..."

"Gay stuff? Hey, I put up with you didn't I?" Stan said, holding his chest and slapping his knee. But his laughter stopped when his brother glared at him.

"Let's just say I understand where your coming from, and if you ever need someone to talk to about it, I'll always be here." Ford said comfortingly, patting his nephew's shoulder.

"Or at least until he hits 90." Stan said.

Ford rolled his eyes and looked back at Dipper, who in return smiled at him.

"Your gay grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked, looking confused.

"No, I would consider myself pansexual if I were to go by a label." Ford said, toggling his glasses.

"What's that? When your sexually attracted to pans?!" Stan said, cracking yet again, another horrible joke.

"I'll be downstairs if you two need me." Ford said, finally getting fed up with his brother, and finally stormed out of the room.

"Don't worry broseph, you can talk to me about anything! We could even talk about what boys we find hot, or just talk about boys together!" Mabel said, jumping up and down exstatically. Her brother smiled at her eagerness to get to know him better and he nodded.

"Okay, I gotta go do this thing at this place, so uh... Catch ya later kids!" Stan said, throwing a smoke bomb and ran out to the car, Leaving the twins to choke as the fire alarms went off.

 

After Stan came back from running some 'errands' , The four of them sat down and ate dinner, talked about all the times they saved and nearly destroyed Gravity falls and laughed, all of them were happy to be reunited. All being blissfully unaware of someone watching...

"Goodnight kids, remember we open up shop early, So get some rest." Stan said, the twins rolled their eyes in annoyance of still being called 'kids'.

"And Don't forget Dipper, after work tomorrow we start research for journal 4." Ford said, just the thought of working on a journal with Ford made Dipper's inner fanboy scream.

The two of them walked to their rooms, and closed the doors behind them. But Dipper still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. And Dipper nearly screamed when he saw someone or rather, something sitting on his bed. The creature had a human body, but a triangle shaped head that looked a lot like-

"Bill?!"

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you write fanfiction at three in the morning. You get weird jokes like this, and fluffiness and warm fuzzies with no action. But I'll fix that! *Evil laugh* See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys! Finally finished the fourth chaper and I have no regrets about it. You hear that billdip haters, NO REGRETS! So... On with the fanfic!

" B-Bill?!" Dipper exclaimed, then covered his mouth when he realized how loud he was being.

" Yep! Who were you expecting? No, wait let me guess!" Bill said, rubbing his chin as he thought.

"I don't have time for this, Cipher. I have work in the morning, now get out and go pester someone else." Dipper said sternly, but the demon only smirked at this, His eyes glowing yellow under the moonlight. 

"What if I were to go to your parents house?" Bill said, hopping off the bed to circle around Dipper, like a predator would it's prey. 

"W-what?! No, That's not what I meant! Just leave my family out of this!" Dipper said, glaring at the demon as he smirked.

"So, no family huh?.... So in other words, your giving me permission to torment your friends?" Bill asked, his sharp white teeth glistening as he grinned.

"No! I never even said that!" Dipper said back, balling his fists. 

"Yes you did, you said to leave YOUR FAMILY alone. Thus implying that I can bother anyone who is not a relative to you." Bill corrected, Dipper was now shaking from annoyance.

" Leave my familyand my friends out of whatever this is!" Dipper said, Bill leaned down to look him in the eye.

"Only if you make a deal for it." Bill said, his gloved hands now glowing with blue flames.

"After last time, I swore to myself I'd never make a deal with you, or any other demons in general. Now get out!" Dipper said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry Pine tree. It's either I bother you or your friends, and being a demon means I have to make a deal because deals make me more powerful, blah blah blah and you know the rest. I hope I made your decision a bit clearer." Bill said, blue flames still engulfed his hands.

" Fine, but what do you want in return?" Dipper asked, the demon stepped closer, their faces inches apart. Dipper's face went red and he started to sweat.

" I would like for you to-

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal a furious Mabel with a sword.

"Get away from my brother, you demon dorito!" Mabel shouted, pointing the sword at the now amused demon.

"Shooting star, when are you going to realize I can't die or be harmed by your silly human weapons. I am immortal after all." Bill said, wrapping and arm around Dipper.

"Now as for my side of the deal~" Bill said, leaning in closer to Dipper.

"Wait, you guys made a-" Mabel stopped talking and her eyes widened when Bill grabbed Dipper and kissed him, dropping the sword in shock and staring. And as for Dipper, he was frozen in place as the demon kissed him. Bill pulled away after a few seconds, leaving Dipper a mess of mixed emotions.

"That makes it official, the deal has now been made." Bill said, taking a step back.

"Wait a minute... You came here just to kiss Dipper?" Mabel asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yep, basically. Now if you don't mind I must be off." Bill said, walking past Mabel to the door.

"Oh, and Dipper." Bill said, both twins looked at him as he spoke.

"Next time we're to make a deal, it'll be at my place." Bill said with a smirk, making Dipper's face turn beet red from embarrassment. Mabel's jaw hit the floor at the comment, wanting nothing more than to decapitate this guy, but unfortunately for her, he vanished in a ball of blue flames.

"So... I guess you have a demon boyfriend now, huh?" Mabel said with a grin, and elbowed her brother. His face got even redder, still not comprehending what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that this won't be the last Dipper hears of Bill, but where is that shady demon heading off to hmmm? Find out in the next chaper! PEACE! XP


	5. The King of nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wha- what are you?" the man asked, choking on his own blood.  
> "I, am none other than Bill Cipher, THE KING OF NIGHTMARES!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to apologize for the long wait to update. But anyway, this chapter's about where Bill went when he left the Mystery shack. Enjoy!

After teleporting to the center of town, Bill changed into a human form.

He had blonde, almost yellow hair with black streaks through it, tan skin with a ring of triangular shapes tattooed around his neck which were slightly covered by a yellow, brick pattern hoodie that had an eye in the front center, followed by black skinny jeans and black hightops with gold glitter dusting them.

Finally topping of the look with an eyepatch to cover one eye that didn't even have an iris, and black leather gloves, to protect his new identity.

"Perfect. No one would ever suspect someone this charming to be a murderer!" Bill said, looking at his reflection in a shop window.

But when he looked harder he saw someone walk by ithe reflection, and instanly turned around. It was a girl with purple hair who wore clothes to match, and couldn't bring herself to pay attention to anything but her phone. 'Hmmm, it's as if someone is making this easy for me.

'Thank 'God' for shit like this.' Bill smirked at this thought, blue flames formed in his gloved hand, creating a silver dagger with flame patterns carved in it's blue handle. Creeping up behind her, Bill's pupils began to shrink and his heart thudded against his chest.

  
"Surprise." Bill whispered in her ear, then stuck the dagger in the back of her neck, slowly slicing through her thoat as she choked on her own blood.

Tambry shook and held her throat, trying to scream for help, but only caused more blood to seep out, but she still made faint sounds and Bill glared at her. Finally finishing the job by stabbing her in the eye, and then stabbing three more times to make sure she was dead, relishing the look of her bloody corpse.

Bill smirked and glowed a dull yellow, feeling power surge through his veins as he absorbed the blood and increasing his demonic power by just a bit, but the chage was still noticeable. Bill let his muscles relax as his body engulfed in blue and crimson flames, the two blending and crashing together to create purple.(which resembled Tambry's soul, the red resembled blood, and the blue was Bill absorbing her soul and converted it into pure energy for himself.) And if he absorbed enough blood and souls, he'd become an unstoppable being of pure energy that not even he himself could control.

'Finally. It's been too been too long since I've felt so powerful! Now to find my next victim...' Bill thought, looking around the darkened streets, and saw a shadow speed off.

"Perfect. I love it when they run." Bill said with a smirk, and sprinted after the witness, feeling excitement course through him once more.

The person who had been running obviously wasn't too fast, because they had been a bit on the big side, afterall he had been a bodyguard. 

He looked back in fear, seeing the smaller man run at an inhuman speed, and try as he might, he sped up. But he knew it was hopeless, but maybe he could overpower the other man since he was shorter and weaker looking, and he ultimately forgot looks could be deceiving.Tats assumed fighting position and stood his ground, watching as the short blonde skidded to a halt, and stopped a mere foot infront of him, Bill then smirked and looked up.

"My, my. You're a big fella ain't ya? This should be challenging, but I like it that way. Makes my victories more... Satisfying." Bill said, his pupils shrinking with glowing irises, and smiled a sharp toothy grin. Tats took a step forward, Bill's eyes only met his chest but he kept his smirk, darting his forked black toungue out and hissing at him.

"Go ahead, little man. I doubt you'd even -Aa" He found himself unable to think or form words as an indescribable pain shook his body, and looked down to see a three daggers in his stomach.

"Hm, so much big talk talk from a dead man. You should have trusted you common sense and not your eyes, for I am no ordinary being."

"T-than *cough* what are-*cough* you?" The man asked, coughing up blood and choking on it.

"I, am none other than Bill Cipher, THE KING OF NIGHTMARES!!!!!" Bill exclaimed, and kicked the bodyguard over will full force.The blow made him cough out more blood and he fell back, lying still and his face void of color.

Bill cackled and slammed his foot to his chest, using his powers to dry the blood off the daggers as they floated into his pocket, glowing a brighter shade of blue than before.

"I guess that settles that. Time to find somewhere to crash for the night." Bill said, walking out of the woods, in the direction towards town. He looked around, until stopping in front of a house with a sign that read 'FOR RENT' , and he got an idea. He picked up the phone and called the number, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello? Who's calling this late? It better not be you again Robbie." A woman said on th other line.

"Nope! I'm just an innocent guy looking to rent a house, and I saw this one and thought it would make a great vacation home. So, how much?" Bill asked.

"Dude, can't you just like, call in the morning or something? I was sleeping."

"I'll give you two hundred dollars tomorrow morning."

"Deal. I'll just get the key and-"

"No need, I picked the lock and I'm already on the couch."

"Uh, okay....Do you still need the key tomorrow?"

"Of course! I only broke in to be less of an inconvienience. Making this what I'd like to call 'a win win situation.' , because we both win here!"

"What, are suppossed to be the guy who also created the saying 'Fair trade' too?"

"Yes, in fact I am! How did you know that? Are you stalking me kid? Cause I'm onto creep!"

"Woah dude, chill! I'm not stalking you, In fact I'm like miles away." Bill sighed in relief, and wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Okay, well I've gotta go now. I haven't slept in what seems like a millenia and I'm a very busy human, who's up to normal human things. So don't be suspicious and bye gold-" Bill heard the phone beep, meaning the girl had hung up.

" Geez red, RUDE! I honestly have no idea why Pine tree ever even liked her, I mean, WHAT A BITCH!" Bill ranted as he slouched on an old brown couch, (It being the only furniture besides a busted tv.) rambling about how unnatractive Dipper's past crushes were and ect, until finally passing out.

_*Bill's dream*_

_Bill floated around a beautiful house with yellow and black walls splattered with crimson, admiring how blood dripped off of self portraits of his original form._

_"Seems like my kind of dream so far." Bill said, but as soon as he stopped talking, he heard screaming._

_Bill's eye widened in shock, and he flew fast down the left hall and stopped to stare in awe at what he saw._

_"Master Cipher, I had no idea you were back. Did this vermin disturb you?" Dipper said, holding Wendy's severed head by her red, bloody hair._

_Bill stared at the sight of Dipper covered in blood, having just murdered his first childhood crush, and this turned Bill on pretty quickly, and the master thing only made things worse for the demon._

_"That doesn't matter right now. How about you come over here, and please your master?"Bill said, raisin_ _g an eyebrow suggestively at Dipper, and Dipper laughed sensually and smirked._

_"I can't resist an offer like that, now can I?" Dipper said, approaching Bill slowly, making the triangle sweat and blush._

_*End Dream!*_

 

Bill woke up suddenly, and frowned in annoyance.

"Dammit! Right when things were getting good! Man, I hate dreams when their my own." Bill said, slowly sitting up and scratching the back of his head.

He heard a knock at the door and jumped up, using magic to make the blood smeared on his clothes and the couch dissapear, hearing a knock resound once more.

"Okay keep your pants on!" Bill shouted, and then looked down at his boxers and quirked a brow.

"Hmm, It would appear I should do the same. Funny thing is, I don't remember removing my pants." Bill said, snapping to create a pair of yellow skinny jeans appear on himself, and opened the door.

"Yellow?" Bill asked, and saw it was Wendy. There to give him the key, and it was weird for Bill to see her with her head back on. Wendy looked him up and down, giving an impressed look to Bill.

"Wow, you sounded like a total weirdo on the phone. But in person... Your kinda hot." Wendy said, looking at Bill and winking. Bill felt uncomfortable at this, and a bit annoyed.

"Nice try red, but let's just say I've got an EYE for someone else ( pun intended.). HAHA!" Bill said, making his signature annoying laugh, and pulling money out of his pocket. Wendy blinked and then handed him the key, taking the money in return.

"Well the deal has been fufilled, so I'm gonna go now!" Bill said, then slamming the door in Wendy's face, leaving her confused and frustrated.

"Something's weird about that guy, but I don't know what it is." Wendy said, climbing into her green truck, and sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the brutal factor down, but should I change the rating? Hmm... Well anyways.... BYE!!!


	6. A new form, creates new reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you insane?!" Mabel said.  
>  "Yes, but not for that reason." Dipper remarked.  
>  "Why are you rejecting me?" Bill asked dramatically.  
>  "You know why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, This is basically all feels and funnies, unlike the previously dark and brutal chapter before it. Weird thing is, I was watching a horror movie marathon when writing this chapter... I guess I was just tired.. Now on with chapter six!

Dipper lie awake in bed, his mind still buzzing as a new thought would resurface every second, making it impossible to sleep.

' _Why did Bill kis me? Is he just messing with me, or trying to trick me into liking him so I'll do his dirty work or whatever? I'm so confused, I don't even know why he showed up in the first place.'_ Dipper thought, running his fingers through his hair, and gripping it in his fist.

' _No. Lying awake like this is what he wants. Don't do this to yourself Dipper, just get some sleep and maybe this will be the last time you'll see him.'_ Dipper reassured himself and smiled, and went peacefully to sleep.

*Dipper's Dream!*

_Dipper opened his eyes to see he walked in an upside down room, tables floating around and a tapestry of Bill was upside down. As well as a few backwards clocks with a single eye in the center, which seemed to follow his movement as he floated around._

_"Geez, controling of my dreams much? What is this all anyway?" Dipper asked himself, and a purple light flashed before him, and a journal appeared._

_It looked mangled and different from the others, having a backwards six and it had an eye instead of Stanford's hand in it's center, along with black worn pages with a gold trim. Out of curiousity, Dipper opened the book, but was even more curious once he opened it, closely reading the print of the first page._

_'I CAN OFFER ALL KNOWLEDGE TO YOU DIPPER PINES, AND IF YOU WERE TO BECOME MY STUDENT, WE COULD ACHEIVE GREATNESS. AND IF YOU WERE TO DO SO, THIS IS WHAT YOU'D LEARN.' Dipper then flipped to the next page, and saw spells, chants, abilities, and many other things pertaining to dark magic, but Dipper shivered at the prices of each spell._

_"Animal blood? Pelts? Human teeth?! Why would I even dream of this?" Dipper thought, and then he heard a laugh resound, and a pin`ata shaped like Bill hung above him._

_"Bill?" Dipper asked, a bat then appeared in the palm of his hand, and he got the idea. He then cracked it open, causing a bunch of tiny Bill's Cipher's to fall out, all cheering "Pine tree!" over and over again._

_"What are you doing here Bill?" Dipper asked, twirling the bat around._

_All of the Bill's piled up and morphed into one, then floated up to Dipper._

_"Nothing much, just being the demon of your nightmares." Bill said, think squinted his eye._

_"See, I'm winking! Well, I mean I'm trying to." Bill said, Dipper rolled his eyes and smirked. Bill gave a confused look until the bat was swung at him, barely dodging the blunt wooden object._

_"Woah! I kid pine tree, I kid! What happened to having a sense of humor, huh?"_

_"I never had a sense of humor, you should know that. Or are you dumber than you'd like to admit?" Dipper said, making Bill scoff and turn away._

_"Your a even bigger asshole than you were as a kid! And to think I tried being nice for once, and this was the result! Unbelievable, Pine tree! UN- FUCKING BELIEVEABLE!" Bill said, and floated away from Dipper._

_"Wait... You were actually tring to be nice?"_

_"Yeah kid, that's what I just said." Bill said, feeling annoyance, along with some other stupid emotion that only humans should be plagued with, loneliness._

_"So, if you trying to be nice, then why did you trick me into kissing you?!"_

_"Put two and two together Pine tree, your smart. You can figure it out, now I must take my leave." Bill said, then vanishing Dipper's dream, and the whole world seemed to shake when he did._

*End Dream!!!*

 

Dipper awoke to Mabel shaking him, and screaming once more.

"Wake up sleeping beauty! You can dream about hot guys later, now get up!" Mabel said, then Dipper shoved her off, embarassed that Mabel assumed that's what he dreamt about.

"Haha, very funny. Don't you think it's a little soon to make jokes about my sexuality when you just found out yesterday?"

"Nope! I have no regrets whatsoever!" Mabel said, grinning and slowly stood up.

Dipper jumped out of bed, and walked over to his dresser, pulling open a drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt to wear.

" Hey Dipper."

"Yeah Mabel?"

"Did anything weird happen last night?"

Dipper raised and eyebrow and frowned, giving his sister a confused look.

" Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, It's like I can't even remember what happened, and for some reason I was sleeping with a sword. Weird huh? Do you think my boyfriend is a death weapon like in soul eater?! What if he's like Soul eater evan's cousin or something!"

"Mabel, that's just an anime and I highly doubt that Soul would be related to someone who could turn into a sword."

"Or maybe I accidentally cheated on my boyfriend with the sword, heheh..."

"That's weird , Mabel. Like, really weird."

"Duh, that's why I thought to say it... Little-

Dipper covered her mouth before she could say it, but all was in vain when Stanford yelled from downstairs.

"Little Dipper! haha, beat you to it , Mabel! Now who wants a Cheeseyburger?" Stan yelled.

"Meee! I want all of em!" Mabel shouted, then ran downstairs at an inhuman speed, leaving her brother to think.

' _So did Bill wipe her memory? Or did I just dream it?'_ Dipper thought as he closed the door, and went to his dresser to resume changing his clothes. After getting dressed, Dipper went downstairs to join in on luchtime.

"Hey, there's my favorite nephew! How'd ya sleep kiddo?" Stan said, giving Dipper a bear hug when he saw him.

"Why isn't the shack open today, did I sleep for that long?" Dipper asked, taking a seat at the table with his family, sitting in between Stan and Ford.

"We decided to close shop for today so we could all hang out together, you know, like old times." Stan said, handing Dipper a burger and fries.

"Hey, Dipper. Want Pitt cola or Dr. Belchy?" Mabel asked, holding two soda cans.

"Uh, Dr. Belchy I guess." Dipper said, taking the red can out of his sister's hand.

The four of them sat down, talking about everything from zombies to saving the world, to just trying to live the average human life after that summer, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm. I swear I put the closed sign up. TAKE A HIKE, YA MOOCHER!" Stan yelled, throwing a beer can at the door. Everyone laughed at Stan, but the knocking continued, and finally Dipper decided to get up and answer.

" Hello?" Dipper asked, and was shocked to see who it was, and stepped outside.

"Surprise, Pine tree!"

"Bill, Again... Seriously dude?"

"I thought I explained this last night."

"Yeah, I know you want me to be your student or whatever, but I'm already going to be Ford's apprentice, and I don't wanna screw it up"

"But you could learn so much Dipper."

"Did you just say my actual name?"

"Do you like it when I say your name...Dipper?" Bill said, a little too sensually for Dipper's liking, and made him blush in response.

"Bill, I'm serious. Just go, I don't want my family to suspect anything, and I don't want them to start something..."

"Aw, are you looking out for me? I think I just fell in love with you for a second time today."

Dipper's eyes widened, and then shook it off.

"So, when was the first?"

"When you opened the door."

"Dear lord."

 _'Great, now I have to deal with a cassinova side to Bill. BILL FUCKING GODDAMN CIPHER.'_ Dipper thought, and Bill's eye looked somewhat amused.

"I wouldn't call myself cassinova, but maybe Romeo or Prince charming."

"Jesus christ." Dipper face palmed.

"I'd never call myself that, now that's blasphemy to him, and me."

"Not what I meant smartass, and If you wanna stay here, you gotta change your form to where they can't recognise you."

"So your allowing me to stay?!"

"Only on certain conditions, and if you don't meet them, you'll have to leave."

"Fine, I'll respect that." Bill huffed, and changed into his human form, smirking as Dipper's jaw hit the ground.

"You like this form too kid?"

"Huh? Wait- no!" Dipper defended, blushing madly and turned to the door, and was greeted by a whack in the face by said door.

The impact of the his sent Dipper spinning, landing in Bill's arms and nose to nose with him, making the demon smirk, Dipper then lept bakward, his face redder than ever.

"Dipper! I heard shouting and- Holy frijolies, who is that?!" Mabel said, gawking at Bill's human form, who was wearing yellow skinny jeans and a black tee shirt with a green skull on it, and his messy hair covering his eyepatch.

"Is that your boyfriend?! He's a total hottie!!" Mabel asked excitedly, making Bill chuckle.

"I wish, but Dipper's to stubborn to except my kind gestures." Bill said, sighing in distress.

"Dipper! How could you turn down someone this attractive?! Are you insane?!" Mabel said.

"Yes, but not for that reason." Dipper remarked.

"Why are you rejecting me?" Bill asked dramatically.

"You know why." Dipper said.

Mabel cleared her throat, and the duo looked at her.

"Right, I never introduced you two. Mabel, this is William Briller. Who was previously my friend on Tweetbook, but tried to be more than that recently." Dipper said, but Mabel was skeptical and checked Tweetbook.

Bill knew what she was doing, and snapped his fingers, creating an acoount with the fake name, and putting him and Dipper as a friend.

"How did I not know of this?"

"The same way I didn't know about the vampires you talked about when we were kids."

"Well...Should I go or-" Bill was cut short when Dipper grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him inside,this made Bill blush.

And Dipper loved how quickly he changed it from being the nervous one, to the calm collected one, and though he'd never say it, he liked being around Bill when he was like this. Stan fell out of his chair when he saw Dipper bring a stranger inside.

"Woah, woah. Who the hell is this?! I thought we were having -Hic- family day." Stan said, obviously drunk. (and it wasn't just the twelve cans of beer that indicated that.)

Stanford then walked into the room, and dropped the newspaper he was holding.

"Stan! How much did you drink?!" He asked, running up to his brother. But Stan snored in response, having passed out due to excessive drinking.

Ford groaned and lifted his brother, struggling to do so.

"Here, let me." Dipper said, putting one of Stan's limp arms around his shoulder.

"I shall help as well." Bill said, running up and doing the same.

"Why thank you, uh..."

"William. Nice to meet you Stanford!" Bill said, trying to smile as he helped carry Stan to his bedroom.

Once the two left the room, Ford turned to Mabel.

"Who is that guy? And why is his voice sort of familiar?" Ford asked Mabel.

"I don't know why his voice is familiar, but he's Dipper's future Boyfriend!" Mabel said, making her Grunkle chuckle.

After what seemed life forever, Bill and Dipper walked into the room.

"They would make a cute couple, wouldn't they?" Dipper heard Ford say, and Dipper's eyes widened.

"Oh god, they're talking about us, aren't they?"

"You don't have to be a telepath to guess that Dipper, who else would they be talking about?"

Dipper groaned and walked into the kitchen with Bill at his side, making Stanford's and Mabel's grin's grow wider, and Dipper decided to walk past them, going straight to the door.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford? Me and Bi-William are going for a walk, we'll be back in a bit." Dipper said, walking out the door with Bill, leaving Ford and Mabel confused.

 

　

Dipper and Bill walked and kept silent, until Bill changed into his object head form, making Dipper even more uncomfortable (due to memories of their kiss.).

"So about teaching me spells, would you actually do that?" Dipper asked, and the demon stopped walking, and turned to him.

"Of course! And I've never even considered any human worthy of such knowledge, so you should be proud, Pine tree."

"Not even Grunkle Ford?"

"Unlike him, you have an understanding to the powers of the supernatural, considering you and your sister have an unexplainable energy."

"We do?"

"Why do you think I needed you and Mabel to take over Gravity falls? You have a gift Dipper, I'd hate to see it go to waste."

"Your tricking me, aren't you! I knew it, you just-"

Dipper was cut off when Bill yanked him by the shirt, making their mouths smash together clumsily, slowly pushing Dipper's mouth open with his long tongue. Dipper gasped and his eyes widened, and he looked at Bill, whose teary gold eye stared at his own teary brown eyes as he pulled back.

"B-bill, Why are you crying?" Dipper asked, and the demon wiped his eye, causing mascara and eyeliner to smudge onto his yellow coat.

"I- I love you Dipper! I just want you to feel the same and forget what I did! I know you couldn't never forgive me after me trying to take over the world and hurting your family, but I lost control! I was so angry and hurt and my powers spiraled!" Bill shouted, and quickly covered his mouth, realizing he said too much.

"Why were you hurt and angry?"

Bill flinched, and looked away.

"Tell me why, Bill."

"I just wanted to be a part of the real world, I lost my sanity to the mindscape and I couldn't handle the fact I was in love with you. It tore me apart, and I told myself if I destroyed everything that hurt me, I'd be okay." Bill admitted, and Dipper stepped toward him, and hugged him.

"You loved me for that long?" Dipper asked, smiling and wiping away the demon's tears, Bill nodded in response.

"That's creepy. But if I knew that you liked me, this could have been avoided." Dipper said, making Bill curious.

"How so?" Bill asked, but got no answer.

Bill went to ask again, but his mouth was met by Dipper's lips, making his eye widen and his knees go numb. And Dipper pulled away, looking at him and smiling.

"Like that." Dipper said, feeling relieved now that he knew that Bill was serious about loving him. And even though all seemed to be right, Dipper couldn't shake the weird feeling that Bill was still up to something, whether he liked Dipper or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your thinking Dipper and Mabel are anime nerds in this fic, you'd be right. I also plan on mentioning Mabel's anime crushes in the next chapter, along with Bill and Dipper talking about Halloween costumes. (which, I'll look forward to writing that.) So this has got me thinking.... what would a Gravity falls/ Soul eater crossover would be like?.. Well, I know what to do next! Billpines34401,out!


	7. The demon's one love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since my last post and I apologize for that, I had so many ideas for other fanfictions that I got carried away and blah, so here's chapter 7! ENJOY!

 

Bill looked at Dipper and wiped away his own tears, and sighed.

"Never in my life, have I been so confused. But at the same time, I feel happy. It's weird." Bill said, and sat under a tree and pulled Dipper to sit next to him. Dipper smiled, and held Bill's hand, making the demon blush.

"So your telling me, after thousands of years, you never felt like this for someone? Damn, I'd go crazy If I spent that much time alone."

"Yeah, before I met you my life was just destruction and killing. But now that I don't have you against me, I have nothing to hate. And that scares me."

"How so?"

"I've always had a life of hate and regret, nothing but bloodshed and tears for a millenia, until some twelve year old brat came and stole my heart."Bill said, pulling Dipper close and resting his chin on Dipper's head.

The two of them stared at the sky, watching the fall leaves descend to the ground and land on the brim of Bill's hat, making Dipper laugh. Bill smirked and picked up a pile of leaves, then threw them at Dipper, who accidentally swallowed one and coughed it out.

Bill laughed hystarically at this, and tears started to well up in his eye, and Dipper decided to get revenge and tackled him, making Bill yelp in surprise. The two shared gazes as Dipper laid on Bill's chest, enjoying the warmth between eachother, as well as their mutual smiles.

"I guess this would be a perfect opportunity to talk to you about becoming my student, considering I didn't exactly get an answer from you earlier."

"But what about Ford? He wanted me to help him write another series of journals since someone decided to burn the origionals."

"Kid, I already apologised for that, and I already fixed said situation."

"Huh?"

Bill reached into his coat and pulled out exact replicas of the journals, and Dipper's eyes widended.

"I made these as an apology gift, there's also something on page 23 I'd like for you to see." Bill said with a smirk, making Dipper quirk a brow.

He remembered that was the page with Bill on it, but why would he want him to go to that page? Dipper flipped to it and saw a new illistration on the page, it was a drawing of Bill in his origional form holding a twelve year old Dipper's and Mabel's hands, and an yellow envelope was taped to the second page of him. Dipper smiled at the page and removed the envelope, which was a bit heavier than paper alone, so he opened it and dumped it out.

A piece of blue paper fell out, along with a necklace with a charm of a half a heart with half of Bill's eye in the center, and at that moment Bill pulled a necklace out of his pocket. Dipper saw it was a match to his necklace, being the other half that went to the charm, and Dipper smiled.

"Cute, in fact, too cute to be your work."

"Hey! I can be cute when I want!" Bill said, crossing his arms and pouting like a five year old, making Dipper laugh.

"Okay, I'll admit it. You can be pretty damn adorable, for someone who's been such a pain in my ass."

"If only that were... Litteral." Bill smirked and licked his lips, laughing a deep sensual laugh, making Dipper shift uncomfortably.

"Okay, I walked right into that innuendo, now didn't I?"

"Yep, sure did Pine tree. So, about our relationship-"

"Bill, I'm not having sex with you. We've only been together for a day." Dipper cut Bill off mid- sentence.

"You know you've wanted to~" Bill said, grinning widely, Dipper punched him in the arm.

Bill laughed and soon Dipper laughed with him, once again staring at the autumn sky.

 

The two of them talked until the sunset, and Dipper finally realized how late it was, jumping to his feet and dragging Bill with him as he ran.

" We're headed back already?" Bill asked, seeing the mystery shack come into view.

"Bill, we've been gone for three hours! Stan's going to give me hell for this." Dipper said.

" Relax, he's probably still unconcious." Bill said, about to knock on the door, only to be yanked backward.

"What are you doing?! Change back into your human form!" Dipper said, shaking Bill a little.

"Why should I?" Bill said, narrowing his eye and smirking.

But to their dismay, Mabel heard them and ran to the door, but Bill didn't change forms in time, and Dipper shoved him into the bushes as Mabel opened the door.

"Hey Dipper! Where's William? I thought I heard him out here."

Bill popped out of the bushes, Dipper sighed in relief when he saw he was finally in human form.

" Surprise! I was hiding!" Bill said, making Mabel giggle.

Dipper reached down and helped him up, but as soon as Dipper held his hand out, Bill tackled him.

"Bill, get off!"

Mabel looked confused, and Bill looked shocked at him.

"Will, seriously." Dipper said, trying to play it off.

Bill sighed in relief and jumped off of Dipper, making Mabel giggle even more.

"You two are so adorable together! How are you guys not dating yet?!" Mabel asked, unfortunately Stanley had overheard them and walked up.

" I heard something about dating!" Stanley said, raising his eyebrows.

Dipper groaned and pulled his hat over his face, and Bill cracked a smile, making Stanley quirk a brow.

"Ugh, what's with your weird teeth, kid? Are you like a vampire or something?" Stanley asked, then took a big gulp from his beer.

"I have no idea, do vampires actually even exist?" Bill asked, and then Stanford walked up.

"Of course they do! I delt with plenty of them, here's some pictures." Stanley said, handing Bill some photos.

"These are great! Thanks sixer." Bill said, the old nickname slipped out.

Stanford's eyes went wide, only one person had called him that.

" Interesting nickname, what made you think of it?" Stanford asked, then stepped past his brother to observe Bill.

" Cause you got six fingers, duh. Wait, did Stanley have six fingers too and just got them removed? Or is it just you who has six fingers?" Bill asked, trying to divert suspicion.

Stanford shook his head, feeling ridiculous for assuming this kid had been possessed by Bill.

"No, I'm the only person I know of who has six fingers in our family." Stanford answered, then looking over to Dipper.

"It's a bit late, you two head inside." Stanford said, pushing both Dipper and Bill inside, and closing the door behind them.

" Hey, Dipper. Do you want William to stay over?" Stanford asked, walking with him to the kitchen.

" I- I, yeah. He shouldn't walk home by himself this late at night, it's not safe." Dipper said, walking to the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"Yeah, there sure are some dangerous people out at night."

' _Oh I'm not worried about Bill, I'm worried about whoever he might assume is a 'threat'. '_ Dipper thought, squeezing his soda at the thought of what Bill was still capable of, and it scared him.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" Stanford asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

Dipper snapped out of it and looked at Mabel, who returned a worried look and walked to him.

"What's up Dipping sauce? You look like you've just seen Bill."

"BILL! Where? I don't see Bill anywhere, Bill isn't here. What're you talking about?!" Dipper said anxiously, his eyes darted across the room and he started to sweat.

"Your acting weird, Dipper. And not like your normal, socially awkward weird." Mabel said, making her brother more nervous.

Dipper looked across the room, hoping that the stomping from upstairs was him, but it was only Stanley.

"Hey, what's with the awkward silence? I thought I'm the usual cause of that." Stanley said, and that was all it took for Dipper to dart out of the room.

"Yeesh, what's his deal? He looked like he was gonna hurl." Stanley said with a laugh, then his brother shot his a serious look.

 

Meanwhile Upstairs....

Bill had finally gotten out of the bathroom and looked for Dipper, the rest of the family told him that he was upstairs, and he ran up them as soon as they said where he was.

"Bill? Oh thank god, where have you been?" Dipper asked as the demon entered the room.

Bill closed the door behind him and walked over to Dipper, who was sitting on his bed.

"I was putting on mascara." Bill stated blankly, and Dipper chuckled.

"Hey, don't judge me. I like how it makes me look." Bill said, flipping his hair.

At this point Dipper was laughing histarically on his back, but stopped when he just remembered why he came up here.

"Hey, Bill?"

" Yeah. Pine tree?"

" Do you think they'll ever figure out who you really are?"

The demon sat for a moment, and hummed as he thought.

"Of course they will. Afterall, they are Pines." Bill said, and lay down next to Dipper.

"Doesn't it worry you that once they find out, they'll try to keep us away from eachother and send you back to your dimension?"

"As long as you remain here, I shall stand by your side. And nothing, not even time shall change that."

Tears started to form in Dipper's eyes, he rolled over and hugged Bill, burying his face in his chest.

"Just let it out Dipper, let all of those worries go away once they're spoken. No one could ever keep me away from you, not even time itself." Bill said, running his fingers through Dipper's hair.

The two lay in silence, and Dipper started to doze off.

"Goodnight Pine tree, sweet dreams."

 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this fluff is gonna make me cry, well see ya later suckers!


	8. The errand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet your all curious as to what Bill's up to huh? Well, you'll find out soon enough!

 

Bill watched Dipper as he slept soundly, and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Sorry to leave you Pine tree, but I've got something to tend to." Bill whisperd, and Dipper shifted to his side.

Bill gave Dipper a serious look, then walked out of the room.

"Hey William! Where's Dipper?"

"He's sleeping upstairs, he's had a long day."

"Okay, do you wanna watch some tv with me and the Stans?"

"Actually, I was about to run up to the store to grab a couple things. Is there anything you guys want."

"More beer!"

"I think you've had enough already Stanley."

"No one asked you Poindexter."

"Alright, later suckers!" Bill said, then ran out the door.

"Hey, did that certain line sound familiar to anyone else?"

"Hmm? What are you talking bout kiddo?" Stanley asked, and Mabel shook her head.

" It's nothing Grunkle Stan, nevermind."

Stanford rubbed his temples, and walked to the kichen, and grabbed some headache medicine from the cabinet.

"Something wrong, Ford?" stanley asked, and gave him a look of concern.

"It's just a headache, I'll be fine." Stanford smiled at his brother, and took the pills.

"But the weird thing is I've had think headache almost all day now, it was tolerable earlier but now it almost like a migraine."

"Why don't you go to bed, I'll stay up with Mabel."

"Okay, just wake me up if you two need anything." Stanford said, then headed upstairs

"Grunkle Stan, I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to stay up with me."

"After what I saw in the news earlier, I'm not taking any chances."

"What did you see on the news?"

Stanley sighed and ran his fingers through his gray hair.

"I really didn't want to be the one to tell you about this, but your friend Tambry was murdered the other night."

"N-no! She can't be dead! Please tell me your lying!"

"She, along with a bodyguard for a local bar were killed last night. I'm sorry honey, I really am."

Mabel started to cry, and hugged her Grunkle, and Stan held her to his chest.

' _If I ever see the bastard who did this, I'll wring his neck._ ' Stanford thought, and scowled.

 

Bill's POV

 

"Sure is a beautiful night tonight, I wonder who my next victim shall be?" Bill asked himself, and his pupils thinned.

At that moment in time, a man walked out of a bar, drunk and stumbling around, and instantly started to puke.

"Perfect, it's like they want to die!" Bill said, and darted across the street.

But Bill didn't see a limo head straight for him, and sent him flying back in the process, the impact rendering him motionless. Not to mention breaking his leg and arm in the process.

"You idiotic peasant! Look what you did to my limo!" Mr. northwest said, as he stepped out of the vehichle.

He stomped up to Bill's seemingly lifeless body

"You shouldn't have done that." Bill said, and his irises went all black.

Bill burst into blue flames when he stood, making blood drip down his body, and his bone stuck out his elbow, and you could see the his knee, the skin was torn straight off to the point where you could see the white meat.

"What the hell?!" Mr. northwest said, and took a step back.

Bill started to run towards him, and grabbed his neck, squeezing tighly until his sharp nails punctured his throat, but he didn't go down without a fight. He started puching Bill in the back of the head on a major wound, the demon screamed in agony when it was hit, and blood started to seep out of it.

Bill had enough of that, and pulled out his knife and jabbed it into Mr. northwest's eye, making him scream as blood dripped out of his eye, and Bill yanked it out, making blood spew out of his eye socket once he had ripped the eye out.

"Your next you fuck!" Bill scream ed at the chauffer, and pulled Mr. northwest's eye off the knife, and threw it at the limo.

The driver tried to start the car and drive off, but Bill used his powers to hold it in place, and made the front of the car bend inward. Bill threw a small fleck of fire at the car once it was held in place, and once it hit the limo, it exploded. Blowing up flames in his face, and killing the drunk guy who was on the other side of the street.

Bill laughed at the sight before him, the limo was on fire and three corpses roasted within it's flames, and blood had stained the street. Bill rolled his shoulders and pushed the bone back into his arm, and used his powers to take their souls and absorb their blood in order to heal his wounds, as well as clean off the blood on himself.

And as he did so, his pupils shrunk back down to their origional size, and he snapped, making all evidence that he commited the crime, dissapear.

"Well I guess that means I'm off to the store now." Bill said to himself, and walked to the grocery store.

Bill had walked into the store, and grabbed a box of erbal tea, as well as beer for Stan, cupcakes for Mabel, and a new hat for Dipper, which was yellow and had his eye on the front.

"Will this be all, Sir?" the cashier asked, as she smacked her gum.

"Yep, now if you could hurry that would be great." Bill said, tapping his foot and looking at his phone.

The cashier groaned and scanned all of the items, and Bill put the exact amount of money on the counter before she could say it, then grabbed the groceries and ran. Within a few seconds he had gotten back to the house, due to running at speeds that could put a cheetah to shame. He stood at the door for a moment to catch his breath, and then knocked. And the door opened

"Oh, your finally back! What's all that?" Stanley asked, and pointed to the bags.

"Stuff for you guys! Here's the beer you wanted." Bill said, and haded him the case.

"Thanks kid, how much do I owe ya?"

"Just think of it as a gift from me, good ol William!" Bill said, and grinned widely.

Stanley stared at Bill's sharp teeth for a moment, and then walked inside, with Bill right behind him.

"Hey Mabel, I got you these. Go crazy." Bill said, and tossed the box of cupcakes onto her lap.

"Your the best, William!" Mabel said, then started to stuff cupcakes in her mouth.

Bill laughed and set the tea on the counter, and grabbed a kettle and filled it with water, and set it on a burner. He was getting a bit impatient with how slow it was for the burner to warm up, so while no one was looking, he made it burst into blue flames.

But Bill forgot about the smoke alarms in the shack, and set them all of by mistake, and water shot out of them, drenching Bill to the bone in cold water.

"Fire! There's a fire in the shack! Hurry and grab all the beer before it's to late!" Stanley yelled, and woke both Dipper and Stanford up.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked, and ran downstairs.

Dipper laughed when he saw Bill soaked in water, with his makeup running down his face.

"What did you do now?" Dipper asked, and Bill chuckled.

"I tried to make the water brew faster, and the burner caught fire." Bill said, and Dipper gave a doubtful look.

"The burner caught fire, or did you catch it on fire?" Dipper asked, and Bill laughed.

"You know me well kid. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, where did you go?"

"I went to the store and got a few things, and I found something perfect for you." Bill said with a smirk, and held the hat behind his hat.

"Dear god, what kind of store did you go to?"

"Pine tree! You naughty sapling!" Bill said, blushing and smirking.

"Seriously, what is that?"

"Well, I was at the grocery store to get a couple of things, and I found this." Bill said, and put the hat on Dipper's head.

"Really? What a narcassistic gift. Are you sure you didn't get this for yourself?"

"So you don't like it?" Bill asked, and pouted.

Dipper rolled his eyes ruffled Bill's hair, and smiled.

"I love it, thanks." Dipper said, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Stop smiling Pine tree, it makes me feel weird." Bill said, his blush got redder,

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you smile it makes me feel all bubbly and stuff, it feels weird."

"It's called happiness, Bill. And I make you happy when I smile."

"Yeah, your smile is contagious as lice."

"Thanks for comparing me to lice."

"Can you imagine what it would be like to live in someone's hair?"

"Your gross, Bill. Stop talking about lice."

"What are you, some sort of germaphobe?"

"It doesn't make me a germaphobe for hating lice."

"Why do you hate lice so much?"

"You try getting lice out of that mess Mabel calls hair and you'll hate it too."

"Oh. The water's done!" Bill said, then poured the water into two glasses.

Bill grabbed a bag of blueberry tea, and a bag of wild cherry, and put a bit of sugar and honey in both glasses, and handed one cup to Dipper.

"Hm, blueberry herbal tea?"

"Try it, I think you'll like it."

Dipper looked at the purple liquid, and swirled it around, then took a sip.

"See? I knew you'd like it." Bill said, then sat at the table, and patted the seat next to him.

Dipper walked over and sat next to him, then looked out the window.

"Hey Bill."

"Yeah, Pine tree?"

"Do you know anything about the supposed killer that's been running around?" Dipper asked.

 

　

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duh! Will Bill tell Dipper the truth about who murdered Tambry? Or will Dipper be left in the dark about this? Keep reading and find out!


	9. What you don't know....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I was working on the new chapters for my other fics (Everybody loves Dipper? and A dream with a meaning) and I have yet to post em. So feel free to check them out if while you wait, or check this out if your waiting on their updates!

Bill choked on his tea, and accidentally spit it on himself, and Dipper looked over at him in concern.

"What?"

"I said, do you know anything about all the murders that have recently happened in Gravity falls?"

"You know killing's not my thing, personally I prefer not to get my hands dirty." Bill said, trying to play it cool.

"I'm asking if you might know who it was, seeing as your an all knowing being." Dipper said.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but if that asshole tries to mess with you guys, he'll be the one who ends up biting it." Bill said, and took a sip from his tea.

"I'm pretty sure that you, along with this crazy family of mine, that killer wouldn't stand a chance." Dipper said with a laugh, and Bill laughed with him.

"Damn straight, we're probably the craziest people in Oregeon." Bill said, and Dipper nodded and sipped his tea.

"Hey, whatcha guys talkin bout?" Mabel said cheerily, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper asked, and walked over to her.

Mabel's eyes started to tear up, and she hugged her brother, burying her face in his shoulder.

"T-Tambry, she was." Mabel stammered.

"I know, I'm sorry. She was a great person."

' _Well, when she wasn't so attached to that freaking phone.'_

'Geez Pine tree, cold much?'

Dipper looked at Bill from the corner of his eye, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

' _What's his deal? Does he know something?'_

'I told you I didn't know anything, I'm just not good at comforting people.'

'You seemed pretty good at it earlier, so are you trying to tell me that was fake?'

'No! I- I just, with you it comes naturally.'

'Bill.'

'Fine! I'll talk to her, yeesh kid. And here I thought you were my puppet.'

'Well guess your my marionette now, haha.'

'I hate you, pine tree.'

'I love you too, Bill.'

Mabel let go of Dipper and wiped her eyes, and smiled at her brother.

"Come sit down, Mabel. Talk with us, maybe it will make you feel better." Bill said, and these words almost killed him.

Mabel turned to Bill, and sat down at the table.

"That's really sweet of you William."

"I know, I'm so kind." Bill said, and flipped his hair.

"Your a doofus, William." Mabel said, and punched him in the arm.

"Not as big of a doofus as Pi- Dipper." Bill said, just barely keeping himself from saying Pine tree.

"Hey!" Dipper said, making Bill laugh.

"Just sitting here is boring, you guys wanna go play the wii?"

"You have a wii?! Hell yeah!" Bill said, and darted into the living room.

Dipper shook his head, then followed Mabel into the living room. Dipper walked up beside the tv and grabbed a few games, Which were; Wipeout, Wii sports, and Mario kart.

"Okay, so which-

"Mario kart!" Bill and Mabel shouted in unision.

"Mario kart it is then." Dipper said, as he cut on the system and put the game in.

"Have you played this game before?" Mabel asked Bill.

"Of course, afterall I am the best player."

"I don't know, Mabel's pretty kick ass at this game. She could beat you easily."

"Heh, fat chance! I dominate at racing games!"

" So does Dipper. Why do you think everyone calls us the Nitro twins?"

"Mabel, no one calls us that." Dipper said as he selected Luigi.

"No, but they will." Mabel said, and selected Mario.

"You two don't stand a chance." Bill said, and selected king boo.

After they choose their karts, the went with the race track Mario circut, and Bill's face went from a grin, to a look of dread.

"What's the matter? Don't like this track?" Dipper asked with a smirk on his face.

Bill flipped him off and they watched a it counted down.

3......2......1.......GO!

Mabel and Bill had sped off, leaving Dipper in the dust.

"Yeah, Dipper's great at this game." Bill said, and Dipper smirked.

Dipper grabbed one of the cubes and got a blue shell, and Dipper waited for Mabel to slow down, purposefully letting Bill pass her, and he pressed the button. And the twins flew by his kart, leaving him in the dust.

"Dammit!" Bill said, and the twins laughed.

Bill took sharp turns and kept using as many red shells he could get, along with invincibiltiy stars and bullet Bill. But as great as bullet Bill is, it's ultimately useless when your as far behind the players as Bill was.

The race had finally ended, with Mabel in first, Dipper in second, and Bill in third (or last).

" Guess I underestimated you guys, maybe I should switch karts."

"No matter what kart you get, it can't make you a better racer!" Mabel said, and the two continued to laugh at Bill.

Bill scowled and chose the fastest kart he could find, and the twins stuck with what they had, and they went to the coconut mall level.

3......2......1......GO!

' _Big mistake kids, I know all of the shortcuts on this track.'_ Bill thought, and smirked.

" Got a trick up your sleeve, William?" Dipper asked.

"You'll just have to see for yourself. Once I win!" Bill said, took a turn.

"Using the shortcuts? That's awfully desperate thing to do, don't you think Mabel?"

"Yeah, shortcuts are for losers."

Bill rolled his eyes, and rammed his kart into Dipper's, causing it to slide on a banana peel.

"Hey!"

"Haha! Not this time Dipper!" Bill said, and hit another cube.

Bill had gotten a three red mushrooms and used them to propel ahead of Mabel, and swerved around the cars in the parking lot, and slide into the finish line.

"Impressive, your like a pro at this level." Mabel said.

"Thanks. How's third place, Dipper?"

"Cold and lonely." Dipper said, and Bill chuckled.

"Goes to show you, karma's a bitch." Bill said.

"You believe in karma?" Dipper asked, and Bill nodded.

"People get what's coming to them, and that's the way of the universe."

"That's hystarical coming from you." Dipper muttered to Bill.

' _Just think about this, you posses people and ruin their lives by cheating deals and giving nightmares, but your doomed to forever stay in the one sided mirror that is known as the mindscape.'_ Bill said to Dipper thought telepathic connection.

'Wow, that's deep.'

'Would you believe me if I told you I helped Edgar Allen Poe write his greatest work?'

' What are you going to tell me next? Wait, let me guess... You also invented steampunk?'

'Actually, I inspired it. There was a man who was having a nightmare about these men in strange outfits, who would remove his eyes and teeth with this machine. And one day he decided to create exact replicas of the outfits to confront his fears, but his friend who was a fashion designer asked to buy the outfits, and she said they were going to be the next big thing. A day later, I appeared in a dream of his, and asked if he could design me something in return for me giving him his wealth, and to this day that outfit sits in my house in a closet full of things I never wear.'

'Nice story, but can we get back to the race? Mabel's like way ahead of us.'

"Shit!" Bill said, and sped ahead of Dipper.

But the Mabel had already finished the race by the time Bill and Dipper had crossed the finish line.

"So what's the deal with you guys? You both slowed down for a bit."

"We've had a long day, what time is it Mabes?"

"Two fifty three."

"Damn, Stan is gonna have a cow if we don't get up for work tomorrow."

"That makes me think, what would it be like if Stan actually had a cow?" Bill asked.

"What, like gave birth?" Mabel said, and Dipper gave her a look of disgust.

"Can you guys not talk about gross things for once?" Dipper asked in annoyance.

"Nope!" They yelled in unision, and high fived.

Dipper hopped off of the couch and cut the wii off, and put the controllers up on a shelf, Dipper nearly screamed when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Bill asked, batting his eyelashes at Dipper.

"I guess you can sleep in my room with me."

Mabel looked at her brother with a big grin in her face, and Bill sighed in relief.

"For a sencond there, I thought I was going to have to sleep on the couch."

"Here at the Mystery shack, we have the best hospitality!"

"Only when Stan isn't the host." Dipper muttered.

"Goodnight guys!" Mabel said, then ran upstairs.

" So now what? Do you wanna tell ghost stories?" Bill asked, and turned into his origional form.

"Bill! You can't be in this form while we're in here! What if someone sees you?"

"I'll just hide in your jacket until we get to your room."

"Why can't you just change back?"

"Ugh! That's too much work, and I'm too tired." Bill said, and sat on Dipper's shoulder.

"Fine, just get in there then." Dipper said, and unzipped his jacket.

Bill hopped into Dipper's jacket and zipped it back up, and made their way to Dipper's room.

"Okay, you can get out now."

Bill didn't respond and Dipper looked in his jacket, Bill had his eye closed and was starting to snore.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was tired." Dipper said, and set Bill on a pillow.

"Ngh. Pine tree." Bill muttered in his sleep, and grabbed Dipper's hand.

'That's adorable.' Dipper thought.

Dipper took off his jacket and locked his bedroom door, then crawled into the bed next to Bill.

"Goodnight Bill." Dipper whispered, then put an arm around the tiny demon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's pretty tired huh? I wonder why... I feel so bad not letting Dipper know what Bill's really up to, but whateves. And one last thing... What would a crossover between Gravity falls and Blue exorcist be like?


	10. Adventure awaits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally posting chapter 10, (sorry about that!) but you know what they say, the lack of updates makes the shippers grow fonder. I think. Anyway, see you guys in the comments. Or on the next chapter, idfk.  
>  BYE!

 

* * * * _Dipper's dream * * * *_

Dipper floated around in the vast stretches of space, with a few tiny meteors occasionally whacking Dipper in the forehead.

"Ow! Bill? Are you there?" Dipper asked.

"Over here Pine tree!" Bill said, floating in front of what looked a portal.

Dipper thought of a hoverboard to propell him over to Bill, which instantly turned into a rubbed chicken.

"What's that?"

"A portal back into the mindscape. So I'm guessing you've been thinking about sending me back?"

"What? No! I was just curious as to how your able to be here without it tearing apart space and time itself."

"Well, I used to be part of this world before your great uncle's existence."

"Really?"

"Yep, and some asshole decided I belonged in that hellhole you call the mindscape. Thus leading to me trying to trick your uncle and your family.. Blah, blah blah, excetera, so on and so forth."

"So what your saying is that its not causing any damage to the fabric of the universe with you being here?"

"Screw the universe, I could easily create another one. Well, that is once I have all of my power back."

"What?"

"N-nothing love, absolutely nothing! Say, that reminds me. You still considering becoming my student?"

"What made you think of that?"

"Everytime we're alone, it's the second thing that comes to mind."

"What's the first?"

"Sex."

"Bill!"

"What? You asked, so I gave you an answer."

"I did walk right into that, again."

The two of them laughed and sat on a meteor that drifted steadily away from the portal, and Dipper leaned on Bill's shoulder.

"Bill."

"Yes, Pine tree?"

"I love you."

Bill's eye widened, and he turned his head away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. It's just that... No one's ever told me that before." Bill said, and looked over to Dipper, with tears welling in his eye.

Dipper reached up to him and wiped his tears away, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I- I love you too, Pine tree." Bill said, and pulled Dipper to his chest.

Dipper smiled, and stars started to fall around them, glowing in all different colors, then exploding into fireworks. The two leaned in, and they heard beeping.

"Dammit, why does this always happen?" Bill muttered, as the meteor started to shake.

The space around them started to fade, and the beeping got louder.

* * * END DREAM * * *

 

Bill and Dipper jolted awake, and looked at the alarm clock.

"Shit, I almost overslept." Dipper said.

Bill snapped his fingers and changed into his human form, then hopped out of bed, and walked over to Dipper.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I've got some shit to deal with first. I'll call you later, okay?" Bill said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will, bye." Dipper said.

"Be careful out there kid, you know as well as I do how dangerous it is out there. Maybe you and your family should avoid going out at night."

"Bill, we can handle ourselves."

"That killer's still running amuck and I don't want you to end up hurt."

"I know where the Stan's keep all of their fire arms."

"Then you'll be just fine then?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, I'll be off then. Later Pine tree!" Bill said, then walked out the door.

Dipper sighed and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, and walked downstairs.

"Hey, Dipper. What's up?" Mabel asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing much. So.. Where are the Stan's?"

"Well, Stan is off at a bar somewhere and Ford is in the basement as usual. By the way, Ford said he was looking for you."

"Thanks Mabes, Love you." Dipper said, then headed downstairs.

Mabel smiled as her brother walked out of the room and picked up her phone, and texted Troy.

\---------

Dipper had gotten downstairs and saw Stanford, who as always was writing down something in a book, but this one had a different look to the others, as the hand on it were red and the cover was navy blue. Stanford heard Dipper walking up and set the book down, and walked over to Dipper.

"Dipper! Finally awake I see. How did you sleep?" Stanford asked, ruffling Dipper's hair.

"I slept fine, and is that the new journal?"

"Indeed it is, like the new design?" Stanford asked, and handed it to Dipper.

"It's so cool, and the cover is smooth too. Did you already start writing in it?"

Stanford nodded and shiwed Dipper a stack of papers.

"Remember how Bill had destroyed the journals?"

Dipper nodded, and started to get nervous about where this conversation was headed, hoping he wouldn't mention anything else about him.

"Well, I was always one step ahead of that asshole, and copied the whole journal just in case. Of course the papers are old and tattered but I was still able to copy every entry into that book, along with a few new ones."

"So your all done with them?"

"Not quite, I have only a few new entries. Meaning there's far more to explore than this."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Precisely! As soon as we're finished in Oregeon, we are going across the world!"

"But what about Mabel and Stan?"

"It wouldn't be a team without them, now would it?"

"Your the best, Ford."

"That means alot coming from you kiddo." Stanford said, and gave Dipper a pat on the shoulder.

"So when do we start finding new entries?"

"Today of course, once you get dressed that is."

Dipper's and Stanford's stomach's growled in unision.

"But first, let's go get some food." Stanford suggested.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

The two laughed and headed upstairs, and Dipper accidentally slammed into someone when he stepped out.

"Hey!" Dipper shouted

"Watch where your going, jackass." a familiar voice spoke, and Dipper got shoved.

"Troy? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here yo pick up your sister. Is that okay?"

Dipper hadn't liked his attitude so he rolled his eyes.

"She's upstairs."

"Thanks dork." Troy said, and walked upstairs.

' _I really hate that guy.'_

 _'Kick his as then, I'll record the whole thing.'_ Dipper could imagine Bill say, and chuckled.

"What's so funny Dipper? Thinking about William?" Stanford asked from the kitchen, and Dipper's face turned red.

"N-no! Why do you and Mabel always say that?" Dipper asked, and walked over to join his Grunkle at the table.

Stanford chuckled and took a bite out of the waffles he'd made for him and Dipper, then took a gulp from his coffee.

"Damn, with that plate someone would assume you haven't eaten in days."

"I haven't."

"Oh."

"I'm just kidding. Research just makes me hungry, sometimes to the point where I could eat fifty waffles."

"I'd hate to see your bill when you go out to eat."

Stanford started to laugh, and choked on his waffle.

"Ford!"

Dipper hopped up and whacked him on the back, dislodging the food from his throat, and sending it splattering on the glasses of a certain fez wearing cheapskate.

"What the hell?! I've been blinded!" Stanley yelled, and fell backwards onto Waddles, who sqealed and ran off.

Dipper and Ford started laughing once Stanley wiped the waffle bits off his glasses, and he glared at them.

"Real funny Ford, real funny." Stanley mumbled as he walked to bathroom to rinse off his glasses.

Dipper sat back down, and started munching on his waffles and strawberries, finishing quickly and taking their dishes to the sink.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Dipper said, and walked into Ford's old room (which was now his.)

Dipper grabbed his white sweater wih a blue pine tree on it, and the yellow hat Bill gave him, along with blue jeans and a pair worn out blue adidas sneakers.

"Perfect." Dipper said to himself, instantly getting deja vu.

He stared at the hat fpr a bit, and it made him think of Bill, running a finger across the brim of it.

' _Hopefully I'll be able to see you again later, that is if you're not too busy.'_ Dipper shook himself from his thoughts, and stepped out of the room, instantly greeted by his twin.

"Nice hat, Dipdop. Was it from William?" Mabel asked, and flicked it right off his head.

"Nevermind that. Where are you and Troy headed?" Dipper asked with a smirk on his face.

"We're going to his house, he's not one for public dates. He's not good with crowds." Mabel whispered.

"That sounds a bit shady."

"He's a great guy, Dipper. Just give him a chance."

"Alright, but is he tries anything-" Dipper was cut off when Mabel's hand covered his mouth.

"Dipper! He's coming in here right now! Shhhh!" Mabel said.

"You ready to go, Babe?" Troy asked, and Mabel nodded.

"Later Dipper! I love you!" Mabel said, and reached for Troy's hand, who instantly pulled away.

Dipper glared at Troy as they walked out the door, knowing this guy was bad news, then jumped when someone tapped his shoulder.

"I know your worried for her, but she'll be okay."

"I know that, but that can't make me stop looking out for her."

"I swear, you two remind me so much of Stanley and myself."

"Really?" Dipper asked.

Ford nodded, then looked to his watch.

"We should head out while it's still early, the wood's dangerous at night. Well, more than at day anyway. Follow me." Stanford said.

He grabbed two backpacks that sat next to the table, and handed one to Dipper.

"Wait, where did those come from?" Dipper asked.

"I brought them up with us, remember?" Ford said.

Dipper shook his head and looked down.

"Sorry, Grunkle Ford. I'm out of it today."

"Are you sure your up for this today? I don't want to risk anything."

"No, I'm fine. I promise."

The duo put on their backpacks and walked out the door, heading for the woods, completely unaware of the fact they were being watched.

"All as I prodicted. It shouldn't be long now, not long before my plans can finally unfold... After eight long years. This will surely be worth the wait!" Bill said to himself.

He watched the two from a tree for a moment, then vanished when Dipper whipped around.

"Something wrong, Dipper?"

"I don't know. I just got a weird feeling, like we're being watched." Dipper said as chills ran up his spine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.... What could that nacho possibly be up to? Who knows, maybe he's just a creeper. I'm really considering writing a sequel to this, but I guess that depends on how popular this gets. ( or if I can get my indecisive ass to make a choice already, hahaha.) Later guys! XP


	11. Ashes to ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what fanfic just got a little darker? THIS ONE. Anyway, i swear if you look carefully enough in this chapter you can see Mabifica, only for like a split second though. Who knows? Maybe if I get enough comments I'll write a one shot about those two? ;) Now on with the chapter!

 

Dipper and Ford had reached the lake, and as prodicted, no one was fishing today due to a storm that was headed their way.

"So, what is it that you plan on looking for here? Me and Mabel already disproved the Gobblewonker myth."

"I know, and that's not why we're here. You see, there were recent sightings of a woman with long claws and fins on her head in this very lake. So I've come to the conclusion that it must be a siren."

"But don't those only live at sea?"

"They're know to live in mass amounts of water, whether it be a sea or a lake. They just need room to swim, and this lake has plenty of it." Ford said.

"But don't we need a boat?"

Stanford reached into his pack and pulled out a small brown cube, and set it on the ground, then pressed a small button on the side. The two took a step back and Dipper stared in awe, watching the cube shape into a boat.

"Your litterally the coolest person I know, Ford." Dipper said.

"Thank you. Now, let's go hunt some sirens."

"So the fishermen won't be sleeping with the fishes." Dipper said.

Stanford laughed and started pushing the boat into the water, then they jumped in as it started to drift into the water. Dipper took a big wiff and instantly started choking, then looked into the water, which was stained red.

"Uh, Ford?"

"Yes Dipper?"

"Look." Dipper said with horror, and pointed at something in the water.

Stanford looked over the boat and stared in horror, a pair of eyes floated in bloody water, along with a few bones and a jaw bone.

"That must have been the siren's work, just keep your hands inside the boat."

"But, Mabel met a merman before. He never did anything like this."

"That's the difference between sirens and mermaids. Sirens not only have a diffent look than mermaids, but also have a diffent diet."

"Well, I know that now." Dipper said, and started feel nauseated.

Stanford reached into his bag and pulled out raw meat, and set it into the water.

"Are you crazy?! Those things are gonna kill us!"

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing." Stanford said, and dropped more meat into the water.

Dipper started to panic when he saw a shadow under the water approach their boat, then a small scaled hand grabbed the meat, and pulled it under.

"I- I don't know about this."

"Calm down, and look."

Dipper did as told and looked into the water, and small head peeked out of the water. The creature looked like a little girl with short blonde hair, but had little fins where her ears should be, and had pink scales going down her neck.

"That's who's been killing all these fishermen? Her teeth don't even look fully developed yet."

"Exactly, so that means.."

"That she must be here with her family, and they must be the ones killing people, in order to feed her!"

"Yep, and we're going to resolve this problem once and for all."

"You can't seriously be thinking about killing her, she's just a baby."

"Good heavens no! That's why we're leading them out to sea."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to get them to follow us, and then we'll lead them out to sea."

"But how do we get away from a group of ravenous, man eating sirens?"

"Trust me, I have a plan."

"Maybe this was a bad idea, I'm already having regrets and we've only been away from the house for thirty minutes." Dipper said to himself.

"Look, here they come. Now start the motor!" Stanford said.

Dipper paniced and pulled the lever, and they propelled forward, with the sirens right behind them, occasionally swimming right next to the boat.

"You having fun Dipper?" Stanford asked as he pulled out a camera.

Dipper was screaming as he steered the boat around rocks, as his Grunkle snapped pictures and laughed.

' _This man is insane! Why did I not see this coming?'_ Dipper thought.

"I hope you still have a plan, because we're approaching a waterfall!" Dipper yelled.

"Hit the blue button next to the lever, quickly!" Stanford said.

Dipper slammed his hand onto the button, which propelled them up the waterfall, making Dipper and Stanford scream.

"Hang on Dipper! We're almost there!" Stanford yelled.

The sirens started catching up to them, and they reached the top of the waterfall, and gaining speed the further they went.

At this moment in time, Dipper felt a mixture of worry along with excitement, feeling adrenaline starting to course through his veins.

Dipper pushed the lever forward more, and rocketed throught the river, trying his best to keep him and Ford from becoming siren food.

"Dipper! There's a cliff up ahead!"

"What?!"

Dipper was going to slow down, but he was too late. They had rocketed off the ledge, and plopped into the sea with a splash, and the sirens fell all around them.

"Nice job Dipper! For a second there I thought you had no idea what you were doing."

"I didn't. I just, it felt like I knew what to do."

"Okay... Now let's head back to shore. It's going to take awhile for us to get back home, seeing as we'll be walkin half the way." Stanford said.

Dipper groaned and sped of towards land, and hopped out once their boat hit the sand, and let out a sigh of relief.

Stanford smiled and patted Dipper on the back.

"I think you deserve a little more credit than a regular apprentice after that. What do you say to the term partner instead?" Stanford asked, holding his hand out.

Dipper hesitated at first, he needed to be smart about this.

"It depends, are we ever going to have to do this again?"

"I doubt it."

"Then I accept, partner." Dipper said, and shook his Grunkle's hand.

They shook hands and headed home, both wanting nothing more than to sleep for the rest of the day, and perhaps the rest of the week.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bill watched the Dipper and Ford making their way home through a bubble, scowling then popping the bubble from frustration.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Bill shouted, and his whole body burst into flames.

"That old coot will die, even if I have to kill him with my bare hands!" Bill shouted, then took a deep breath.

"Well, at least Pine tree's okay. Maybe I should wait till Dipper's out of the way so I can get rid of Sixer, hmm... But now that they're partners that might be a bit tricky, ugh! I hate this, I remember a time where I could have just killed them both with ease, maybe I should have before I developed these pathetic emotions for Pine tree!" Bill shouted, his temper starting to resurface.

"No one is going to interfere with my goals. Not Sixer, not question mark or shooting star. Not even you..... Dipper pines." Bill said.

Bill stormed off, hoping he could find another victim before Dipper and Stanford had arrived, and Bill knew exactly where to look.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ __ _

 

Dipper and Ford had gotten back by sundown, exhausted from the long walk back, and Stanford swung the door open.

"Hey guys." Dipper said as he walked in.

The two of them sat next to Mabel and Stan at the table, and noticed that the two looked a bit upset, or horrified to be exact.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Mabel pointed to the tv, and Dipper walked over to it.

"Mrs. Northwest found dead, along with Toby determined. The Gravity falls killer has striked again."

"Oh no."

"Mr. Northwest was found dead earlier today, his body was found burned alive." Mabel said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"C'mon Mabel, we're going to check on Pacifica."

"Dipper, no! It's too dangerous."

"You either come with us, or stay here. But you're not keeping me from saving our friend." Dipper said to Stanley.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you. So me and Ford are going with you."

Dipper nodded, and they all ran out to the car, speeding over to the Northwest mansion.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

"I can't believe you would turn on your own family like that, you really are another link in the worlds worst chain." Bill said.

Pacifica scrubbed blood off of the floor of the mansion as Bill hovered next to her, and sighed.

"I did what I had to, and you know that."

"Ah yes, end two lives to enrich the lives of hundreds. You remind me of I someone."

"Let me guess, you?" Pacifica asked in annoyence.

"Hah! You wish! I end others lives to enrich my own, not because it will benifit to someone else. And even if it does, I could care less."

"Then why do you make deals with people?"

"I get alot more from a deal than you'd think, and this. I love seeing humans turn against eachother, staining themselves with the blood of their loved ones. Being forever oblivious to the true enemy, a viscious cycle doomed to repeat itself till it runs mankind into extinction. Now that, is what I thrive for." Bill said.

Pacifica laughed at Bill, and he looked down at her.

"Your really hard to take seriously when your in that form." Pacifica said.

The triangular demon glared at her, only making her laugh harder.

"Pine tree was right, you are a bitch." Bill muttered.

"What was that?"

" I SAID YOU ARE A SELFISH BITCH WHO IS GOING TO ROT IN HELL WITH THE REST OF HER FAMILY! THERE, DID YOU HEAR ME THAT TIME?!" Bill shouted.

Pacifica stared in horror for a moment, then smirked.

"I'm not afraid of going to hell, life is basically hell without the fire." Pacifica said

"Well, I'd better get going. The Pines will be here soon and I don't feel like explaining what exactly happened here. All though, it would be great to see their horrified faces when they figure out what really happened." Bill said.

"Get out of here!" Pacifica yelled, and threw the sponge at him.

Bill snapped and the blood dissapeared, then he threw the sponge right back.

"Oh, and I thought I should tell you this. Your mom has aids, so if that blood gets on you-"

"I know what to do, I'm not an idiot." Pacifica said, and went to the bathroom.

Bill chuckled then vanished, and the Pines family had just pulled up in her driveway.

"Shit! They're here!" Pacifica said.

She quickly changed her clothes and applied water to her makeup, so she had the appearance that she had been crying.

"Man, I'm so fucked up." Pacifica said to herself as she looked into the mirror.

And the longer she looked, the more she wanted to kill herself, but now was not the time.

"Get it together, make it look believeable." She told herself.

She ran to the door when she heard a knock, and started to fake cry when she did, even holding onto Mabel when she walked in. Mabel squeezed her back, and held onto her.

' _If it weren't for you, I probably would have killed myself. Thank you, Mabel Pines.'_ Pacifica thought, and started to cry into her shoulder. ( for real this time.)

"Shh, your safe now. Do you want to come stay with us?"

Pacifica nodded and continued to cling to Mabel, wanting more than anything to tell her everything, but Bill made her promise not to say he wasn't involved.

' _If you get the urge to tell them what you did, don't you dare mention me. Or I will kill Shooting star. Do I make myself clear?'_ Pacifica remembered his words, and started to cry harder.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

 

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. A smidge darker than I intended, but it still fits I suppose. Bye for now I guess!


	12. I love you, do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the smoke had cleared, Bill had an arm around Dipper's waist and was looking down at him, his long black claws tapping Dipper's hip.
> 
> "Bill, I called you here to talk about the killer."
> 
> "Why? I thought I told you it was best to avoid that." Bill said.
> 
> "I know, but I need to know more about them. They're killing people I know and I don't know what to do, and I worry if they might be after my family next." Dipper stated worrily.
> 
> "Trust me, you don't know what your up against."
> 
> "But I want to know." Dipper demanded.
> 
> "Alright, I told myself I wouldn't say this, but it appears I have no choice......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys? Who's excited for the holidays?! Me! But I'm getting ahead of ourselves, I just want to say thanks to everyone who gave Kudos ( Da_Melon_Noticed, MissMewy, MichiruCipher, EchoBlue, My_feets, Kity_Kat, LordLucifer, Cyanide_Cipher, OranjiTeaFox, SamaraThornPsycho, WhiteNaomi, Cosmiel, girdomo12354, and Honestreader ), as well as everyone who's reading this, I hope you all have happy holidays!!! Bye!

 

Dipper stared up at the ceiling, his stomach beginning to tie itself in knots.

"Who would even do this? Why even do this? Was is some sort of way to get their riches? Even then, why leave Pacifica alive?" Dipper asked himself.

The more he thought about it, the more he was tempted to search for some answers.

"Well, I can only think of one person who'd know about this." Dipper said, and grabbed one of the journals, flipping to the page with Bill cipher.

Dipper drew a pentagram on his floor and set out black an yellow candles, and made a small cut on the palm of his hand, dripping it into the center of the pentagram.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Pine tree! Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did! Where have you been? And what's that you've got in your hand?"

"A present, for you." Bill said, dropping it in Dipper's hands.

"Ah! Bill!" Dipper screamed, and threw the gift Bill gave him.

"Aw, I thought you liked deer teeth." Bill said sadly.

"I never said that I liked deer teeth!"

"You never said that you didn't." Bill said.

"Okay, I have a couple questions."

"Like what? Do you want me to change form?" Bill asked.

Bill snapped his fingers, and blue smoke filled the room, making Dipper choke.

"Better?"

Once the smoke had cleared, Bill had an arm around Dipper's waist and was looking down at him, his long black claws tapping Dipper's hip.

"Bill, I called you here to talk about the killer."

"Why? I thought I told you it was best to avoid that." Bill said.

"I know, but I need to know more about them. They're killing people I know and I don't know what to do, and I worry if they might be after my family next." Dipper stated worrily.

"Trust me, you don't know what your up against."

"But I want to know." Dipper demanded.

"Alright, I told myself I wouldn't say this, but it appears I have no choice. Pacifica is the one killed her mom, then framed Toby to make it look like he commited suicide afterwards."

"What?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yep, as well as the other murders." Bill said it as if it were nothing, which made it even harder to believe.

"No! I refuse to believe that!"

"Fine, let a murderer sleep in your house. But if she tries anything I'll-"

"Bill, just stop. I know what I need to do, so no one else gets hurt."

"Be careful." Bill warned.

Dipper nodded and called the police.

"Officer Blubs speaking." The officer said.

"This is Dipper Pines speaking, and I know who the Gravity falls killer is." Dipper said.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _

 

Within moments the police had arrived, and Pacifica was arrested.

"No! You can't do this! It wasn't me, I swear!"

"Then explain why your hair was at the crime scene."

"I- It wasn't my fault! I was put up to it!"

"Sure you were, you just wanted your parent's fortune for yourself." Blubs said, then pushed Pacifica into the vehichle.

"I will get payback Dipper pines! You hear me?!" Pacifica yelled as the car drove away.

Mabel's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged her brother.

"Why would she do this? How could she do this and lie to us?"

"I don't know, but at least the Gravity falls killer is finally where they belong."

\- - - - - - - - - - -

"Haha! They placed their friend in jail unknowing of the truth?! How priceless! And now that she's in jail, I finally have some time to relax."

Bill popped the bubble and laughed maniacally.

"Sometimes humans are no better than demons, all just hiding their fangs and horns beneath a charming smile and personality. " Bill said.

Bill left the mindscape, and floated over the town of Gravity falls. And landed in front of Pacifica's house, and snapped. Within seconds, the mansion engulfed in blue flames, roasting any evidence he'd left behind.

"Come tomorrow, this town won't know what hit it." Bill said, sitting on the burning roof of what used to be the Northwest mansion.

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ __ _

 

Dipper had finally fallen asleep, able to rest now that the killer was gone.

 

* * * * Dipper's dream * * **

 

Dipper once again floated around in the mindscape, and saw Bill standing in front of a portal and laughing.

"Bill?"

"Pine tree?!" Bill said in surprise.

"What's that?"

"N-nothing!" Bill said.

The demon snapped and he dissapeared, along with the portal.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Hey Dipper!"

"Mabel?!"

"Did you see that?! Bill was just here! We should track him down and kick his stupid isosceles ass!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, this is the mindscape. He always has the upper hand here."

"You didn't say that eight years ago. We kicked his ass then, and we could do it again."

"What if, hypothetically speaking of course, he wasn't a bad guy anymore."

"Are you crazy?! Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!" Mabel yelled and shook her brother.

"Mabel! I'm serious, maybe we should just leave him alone."

"But you never back down to Bill!"

"Well I do now."

"But why?"

"You wouldn't understand, it's not something I could tell you."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"You'd hate me forever if I did, that's why I can't."

"Did you break my ipod again?"

"No. It's worse."

"What could possibly that bad?"

Dipper sighed, and a pink cat with a horn floated by his head, and Mabel picked it up.

"I- I'm... Bill is.."

Everything started to shake, and the color started to drain.

"Dipper! What are you saying?!"

Dipper inhaled, it was either now, or never.

"BILL AND I ARE DATING! I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D HATE ME FOR IT! I'M SORRY!" Dipper yelled with his eyes squeezed shut.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DATING THE SAME DEMON WHO TRIED TO DESTROY OUR HOME, AS WELL AS THE WORLD?!"

Dipper looked down, and sighed.

"I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU!"

"JUST TELL ME WHY, TELL ME WHY YOU'D BE WITH HIM!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW! THERE WAS ALWAYS SOMETHING THAT PULLED ME TOWARDS HIM, AND I NEVER UNDERSTOOD IT. UNTIL RECENTLY, HE TOLD ME HOW HE FELT ABOUT ME!"

"HE'S LYING TO YOU, DON'T BELIEVE A WORD HE SAYS!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? DO YOU REMEMBER WILLIAM?!"

"YEAH, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE WITH HIM?!

"BECAUSE HE'S BILL! AND YOU NEVER EVEN NOTICED!"

Mabel stared in shock and glared at her brother.

"YOU LET HIM IN OUR HOUSE?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I KNEW HE WOULDN'T HURT YOU GUYS, I PROMISE!"

"YOU, DIPPER PINES ARE A TRAITOR! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! AND IF I SEE YOU WITH WILLIAM OR BILL... I WILL KILL HIM!"

Mabel started screaming and everything started shaking even more, leaving Dipper with a dizzy naseaous feeling.

 

* * * * * End dream * * * * * *

 

　

Dipper jolted out of bed and screamed, then looked around his room.

Not a minute later, Mabel busted into the room and ran over to her brother.

"Dipper? Are you okay?" Mabel asked.

Dipper turned away from her, tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought you never wanted to talk to me again." Dipper said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asked.

"You told me that I was a traitor when we were in the mindscape! Don't pretend you never said that!"

"I guess I woke up before you, and whatever was there was just the dream. I would never say that to you."

"So you didn't hear what I said?"

"I heard you say something about Bill, but that's when I woke up. What were you trying to tell me?"

Dipper sat quiet for a moment to think, would now really be the best time his boyfriend was none other than their greatest enemy? Probably not, maybe that would have to wait.

"I- I was warning you not to go near Bill and that portal."

"Oh. So what do you think that creep was doing there?"

Dipper shook his head, and gave a thoughtful look.

"I honestly have no idea. Who knows, maybe it was nothing."

"Okay, well I'll see you in the morning." Mabel said, then walked out.

' _That was a close call, heh Pine tree?'_

"Bill?"

' _The one and only.'_

"Actually, there's probably hundreds of people with that name."

' _I guess next your going to say that you know someone who looks like me.'_

" Can't say I know any other talking triangles."

' _Hey! I am far more than a triangle, you asshole!'_

"Geez, someone's in a mood. Say, where are you anyway?"

' _I'm not in a 'mood', and as for my where abouts, look outside your window.'_

Dipper opened the window and there stood Bill, clutching a deer skull in his left hand, and a book in the other.

"What'ca waiting for? Let's go."

"Go where?"

"We're going on a little adventure kid, now get dressed."

Dipper nodded and grabbed his jeans and shirt he'd thrown beside the bed, and slipped them on.

"Too bad your putting clothes on, and not taking them off." Bill said.

"Bill! Quit watching me!" Dipper said, then threw a book at Bill.

"Is that anyway to treat your teacher or boyfriend?"

Dipper blushed and buttoned up his shirt, and lept out the window.

"Alright, where are we headed?"

Bill pointed towards the woods, then handed Dipper the book he was holding.

Dipper looked it over. It was black with a gold ribbon around it, along with an eye painted on it's cover, and blue flames were painted on the back.

"I'm guessing you made this?"

"Well, a couple of accquantances gave it to me for my birthday."

"Wait, you have a birthday?"

"Demon's don't have an actual date of birth, so we just choose one for the hell of it. Mine was October thirty first."

"Of course. So why did you bring this along?"

"In case you didn't notice, it's a spellbook."

"A what? I thought magic was only in fairy tales."

"So where unicorns and gnomes. And you've seen both of them in reality."

"Oh, I guess you have a point there."

"Kid, I always have a point." Bill said, and pointed to his head.

Dipper laughed at the goofy pun, and rolled his eyes.

"Your a such dork."

"Says you. Other people find my sense of humor charming."

"Whoever said that is insane."

"Well I guess you're insane, Pine tree."

Dipper facepalmed, and groaned.

"I'm such an idiot." Dipper said.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Sometimes, I think you came into my life just to annoy me."

Bill giggled and blushed a little, making Dipper roll his eyes.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Another one? I think you've exceeded you're amount of free questions."

" It's not pertaining to anything about Gravity falls, it's more of a personal question."

"Like my favorite color? That sort of thing?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, but a little _more_ personal than that."

"Sure! I'm all ears kid!"

Dipper looked to the floor, his heart thudded in his chest. His face turned a bright red, and he felt like he couldn't speak.

"What's wrong with you?" Bill asked.

The demon leaned down, and looked at Dipper. The boy refused return the glance, he was too afraid.

Too afraid to hear the bitter truth, To know how the demon truly felt.

" Bill... Do you- Do you love me?" Dipper muttered quietly.

Before the demon had said anything, tears had already began to pour down his cheeks. Then splattering on the floor.

"Pine tree. Don't cry!" Bill leaned down, and squeezed Dipper in a hug.

Dipper's heart thudded in his ribcage, honestly feeling like it were going to explode.

"I may be a demon, I may have done you wrong, my apologies might even sound like lies. But I never, ever want you to go and assume I don't love you. I would give you the world if you let me, I love you Pine tree. I don't know what I'd do if you started to think otherwise." Bill said.

Dipper was shocked, had Bill just given him a heartfelt speech of how much he loved him? But what made it more surprising was when tears started to fall on Dipper's back, and heard then demon sniffle.

Dipper looked the demon in the eye, and Bill wiped his tears away. The two leaned forward and kissed, tears still running down their faces. They're lips were locked for a moment until they broke for air, then smiled at eachother when they did.

"I love you, Pine tree. Don't you forget that." Bill said.

"I love you too, Bill. Never thought I'd say those words." Dipper said.

"Well, I did."

"Of course you did."

Both of them refused to let go of eachother, but neither of them minded.

 

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That end though, I almost cried. ( I know, I'm a wimp.) So anyway, hope you have happy holidays, and Thanks again for the kudos and reads!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Dun,dun,dun!Sorry for that ending,I just had to give it an interesting cliffhang.Just to get this out of the way,I plan on posting at least twice or more a week.I guess it just depends on how long I make this,See ya!


End file.
